


Demain, il sera mort

by MissPatate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPatate/pseuds/MissPatate
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan ont été envoyés résoudre un conflit. Les événements tournent mal et Obi-Wan perd la mémoire. Le padawan Kenobi saura-t-il vaincre les démons qui habitent son esprit? Jusqu'où sombrera-t-il lorsque l'Obscurité en profitera pour le dévorer?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 2





	1. Réveil

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira! J'ai un tas d'idées en stock!  
> Je vais essayer d'upload de façon régulière, mais je ne peux rien promettre !

"Obi-Wan! Dépêche-toi! On va bientôt décoller, si ce canon n'est pas mis hors d'état de nuire, on ne pourra jamais quitter la planète!" s'exclama la voix grave de Qui-Gon. L'homme se tenait à quelques mètres de la navette qui devait emmener les réfugiés rescapés hors de la zone, hâtant son padawan par l'intermédiaire de son comlink. Ce fut alors que des droïdes surgirent, blasters en main. Décidément ces pirates ne manquaient pas de ressources et les négociations pacifiques avaient coupé court. Même la présence de Jedi ne les avaient pas dissuadé d'agir de manière belliqueuse. Le maître et l'apprenti, envoyés tâter le terrain de façon diplomatique s'étaient, par un malheureux coup du destin, transformés, avec l'aide des autorités locales, en commando de sauvetage.

Maître Jinn sortit son sabre laser, enclenchant la lame lumineuse qui étincela alors qu'elle renvoyait les tirs de blaster à leur expéditeur, dans des éclairs vifs, presque indistincts tant les mouvements étaient rapides et précis. Les uns après les autres, les droïdes tombaient dans la bataille, devant le ballet habile et gracieux du chevalier jedi. Les réfugiés commençaient à paniquer, à bord des navettes, et l'homme n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sous contrôle la situation indéfiniment. Les pirates n'avaient presque plus de droïdes, mais étaient bel et bien présents, et armés. Une offensive des-dits bandits serait bien plus difficile à contenir que celle de ces machines anciennes, réparées et programmées dans l'unique but de se battre. Il fallait décoller.

"J'arrive, Maître!" surgit la voix de son padawan depuis le communicateur. Obi-Wan venait tout juste de briser les circuits du canon anti-aérien, qui appartenait jadis à l'armée gouvernementale, mais que les pirates s'étaient appropriés, plus par un heureux coup de chance que grâce à leur organisation. Il y avait plusieurs chefs dans les rangs, et chacun souhaitait prendre la place du leader des troupes. Les disputes internes finiraient par causer leur perte, dès lors que la République viendrait les arrêter. Leur seule force résidait dans leur nombre: des centaines. Cependant, d'ici quelques heures, à l'arrivée des troupes envoyées par la République pour mettre un terme à ce conflit qui avait déjà trop duré, leur domination sur ce terrain ne serait qu'un souvenir. En attendant, il fallait sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être. Avec un tel outil entre les mains des brigands, il était certain que les navettes de sauvetage n'auraient pas pu leur échapper, et les réfugiés courraient vers une mort certaines. Exploser en plein vol n'était pas une option favorable, voilà pourquoi il était là, furtivement, venu saboter l'équipement pendant que son maître organisait le départ de la planète.

Mais alors que le Padawan quittait les lieux, une troupe de droïdes crasseux débarqua. Celle-ci était accompagnée de plusieurs hommes - qui n'avaient rien à envier à leur compagnons métallique en ce qui concernait la saleté. Le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir son arme, prêt au combat, prenant une position de défense. Il se plongeait dans la Force, l'appelant à son aide, lorsqu'un intense vrombissement se fit subitement entendre. Obi-Wan tourna la tête, voyant le canon prendre feu.

"Oh oh." dit un droïde perplexe, alors que tous avaient compris ce qui allait se produire. L'apprenti Jedi sauta, usant de la Force, afin de prendre rapidement ses distances, mais fut coupé net dans son élan. Un immense fracas se fit entendre. Le jeune homme en devint sourd, des acouphènes lui remplirent les oreilles, alors que tout autour de lui n'était plus que fumée, cendre et chaleur. Il toussa, cherchant des repères, se mettant à quatre pattes, tentant un nouveau saut en dehors des lieux, sur des ravins avoisinants. Mais, à ce moment précis, une autre déflagration le propulsa à des dizaines de mètres. Le terrain entier se couvrit rapidement d'une épaisse fumée noire. Tout n'était plus que flammes et désolation. Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant son corps meurtri atterrir violemment contre les rochers. Une dernière pensée nette, directement tournée vers son maître et les réfugiés, lui traversa l'esprit avant que sa vision ne devienne floue. Il plongea brutalement dans l'inconscience...

Qui-Gon avait déjà un pied dans la navette, attendant un signe de la part de son padawan pour décoller. Le canon venait d'être désactivé, le jeune homme allait sans doute surgir d'un moment à l'autre. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui le retardait? "Obi-Wan! Où en es-tu?" demanda-t-il en s'écriant dans le comlink, qu'il venait de prendre à sa ceinture.

Soudain, il fut arrêté dans son geste: une explosion retentit, une déflagration qui glaça le sang de tous les protagonistes présents. Le canon avait explosé, au loin. Une épaisse fumée sombre embrasait à présent le ciel: personne ne pourrait survivre à cela, peut-être pas même un Jedi. Les yeux écarquillés, Qui-Gon sentit la douleur de son apprenti, ainsi que son angoisse. Il s'apprêta à se jeter vers les lieux, mais subitement, comme une pointe effilée lui perçant le coeur, la Force avait grondé, avant de se taire. Plus d'angoisse, plus de douleur, plus rien. Le néant. Le silence abyssale.

"Non! Non... Obi-Wan..." souffla-t-il, ses yeux devenant subitement vides. Son padawan ne pouvait pas être décédé. Cela devait signifier autre chose. Il l'aurait senti, si c'était la mort, n'est-ce pas? Il l'aurait su, consciemment. Mais, alors comment expliquer que leur lien s'était tu, si brutalement, comme disparu?

Même blessé, même inconscient, il devrait toujours être capable de sentir la si belle lumière qu'était son padawan dans la Force. Alors pourquoi cette idée surgissait en lui? Comment pouvait-il encore croire que son apprenti était toujours en vie?

Une immense pensée sombre le happa subitement, l'empêchant presque de respirer, l'espace de quelques instants. _Oh mon précieux Obi-Wan._ Songea-t-il. _Je suis désolé._

Il devait être dans le déni, car il avait échoué. Échoué en tant que maître. Il avait pris les mauvaises décisions, il n'avait pas été assez attentif à la Force et cela avait coûté la vie au jeune homme... Lorsqu'Obi-Wan s'était proposé, il aurait dû refuser. Il aurait dû le laisser gérer les réfugiés et aller lui-même désactiver le canon... Il avait senti un tiraillement à cet instant, mais n'avait finalement pas écouté son instinct. Le jeune homme avait fait jouer sa plus petite taille en sa faveur, car il pouvait plus facilement se glisser dans les tranchées étroites et à l'abri des regards et Qui-Gon l'avait écouté. Il aurait dû _savoir._

Un membre des autorités locales posa une main contre l'épaule du Maître Jedi. "On a plus le temps, Monsieur, une troupe arrive de l'autre côté. On ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts de la République. Il faut qu'on s'en aille!"

Le garde avait raison, Qui-Gon ne devait pas rester sous le choc, il devait agir, il devait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé: sauver ces familles. La mission avant tout. Plus tard viendrait le temps du deuil. Il ordonna le décollage. Cet ordre, paradoxalement, était aussi pour Obi-Wan, pour que sa mort ne soit pas vaine. Cependant, intérieurement, Qui-Gon se promit qu'il reviendrait, dès que les pirates auraient été appréhendés. Il reviendrait, voir de ses propres yeux, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

"Wow... Regarde... Tu crois qu'il est vivant? " demanda le petit Handy à sa soeur jumelle. Les deux enfants avaient à peine plus de dix ans et avaient fui la surveillance parentale pour se rendre sur le lieu de l'explosion. La curiosité avait pris le pas sur la peur, vécue pendant des semaines, lors de l'occupation de la région par des pirates. En plus, ils pourraient probablement trouver de la ferraille à vendre au bazar du village. Ainsi, ils s'avéreraient utiles et leurs parents seraient moins en colère à leur retour.

Les pirates avaient été arrêtés ou avaient quitté la planète: la nouvelle s'était répandu rapidement dans toute la région, la veille, à peine les forces de la République étaient-elles réparties. Et les deux petits n'avaient pas hésité à prendre le speeder de la ferme et à parcourir les cinq kilomètres qui les séparaient de la zone pour se rendre aux abords de l'ancien camp des brigands. Une idée absolument irresponsable, mais qui n'avait rien d'étonnant pour les deux êtres intrépides et intenables, d'après les dires de leur propre mère. La veille, lorsqu'ils avaient vu la fumée s'élever dans le ciel, ils n'avaient eu qu'une hâte, aller voir ce qui était arrivé et ce qui était récupérable. Une sorte d'honneur puéril à prouver qu'ils n'avaient peur de rien.

Nya arqua un sourcil: "C'est un pirate?" demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix enfantine.

Handy donna un léger coup de pied dans le corps d'un jeune homme, allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Il portait une cape brune, partiellement arrachée et brûlée, des vêtements beiges complètement crasseux et arborait une drôle de coiffure. On ne décelait pas beaucoup de ses traits tant son visage était boueux et recouvert de cendres. Il avait l'air sans vie, mais surtout étonnamment serein.

"Je sais pas, moi!" rétorqua Handy.

L'enfant sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement et aperçut deux orbes bleus clair s'illuminer soudainement, au milieu de la boue.

"Monsieur! Tu es un pirate?" demanda la fillette, tenant un grand bâton dans les mains, en guise d'arme de fortune, prête à se défendre si le besoin se présentait.

L'inconnu tenta de se redresser en vain. "Je... Je ne sais pas." souffla-t-il. Un voile brumeux lui recouvrait les yeux, et il avait du mal à garder contenance. "Je... Je ne pense pas..." ajouta-t-il.

"Tu t'appelles comment?" demanda la petite, s'approchant tout en baissant son bâton.

"Je..." Le jeune homme observa les alentours, puis se massa le front, de sa main pleine de boue, l'étalant ainsi inconsciemment davantage sur son visage. "Je ne sais pas..."

"Et bah, on peut pas dire que tu saches grand chose." souffla Handy, fronçant les sourcils. "D'où tu sors?"

L'inconnu tenta de se lever, mais tituba, puis perdit de nouveau connaissance, à peine quelques secondes après s'être remis sur ses jambes. On aurait dit un veau qui venait de naître et essayait de se mettre vaillamment sur ses pattes avant d'abandonner.

"On devrait le ramener à la maison. Va chercher papa, je reste le surveiller." dit Nya en s'asseyant sur un rocher à proximité du blessé.

"Mais non, papa va nous tuer pour avoir pris le speeder tous seuls!" rouspéta son frère, la mine renfrognée.

"Regarde-le, on peut pas le laisser, il sait même pas son nom..." souffla la blondinette, penchant la tête sur le côté. "Ça se trouve, il a une maman qui le cherche!"

Handy poussa un large soupire, avant de murmurer dans sa barbe. Sa sœur avait toujours le dernier mot. Il remonta sur le speeder, laissant la blondinette sur le terrain. "Si tu trouves de la bonne ferraille, on partage hein!" s'exclama-t-il avant de démarrer l'appareil.

La petite sortit un tissu de sa poche, et entreprit de nettoyer le visage plein de boue de l'endormi. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant... Ce serait étonnant qu'il soit un pirate...

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

Qui-Gon avait attendu cet instant avec impatience. Lui qui avait justement enseigné la patience et la résilience à son padawan, c'était ironique. Enfin, il se tenait là, sur le lieu de l'explosion, quelques heures à peine après le départ des pirates. Certains avaient fui, mais la majorité, surtout les leaders, avaient été arrêtés. Malheureusement, beaucoup de victimes étaient à déplorer, dans les deux camps.

Le sol était jonché de carcasses de droïdes, de roches disloquées, mais aussi de corps calcinés... Il observa les environs, tentant de sentir quelque chose, essayant de trouver Obi-Wan dans la Force, mais rien y faisait, la seule réponse obtenue était un silence glaçant.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête, un éclat lumineux attira son attention. Intrigué, il s'approcha. Là, dans la boue, reposait un manche. Il n'y avait pas de doute: c'était celui du sabre laser de son padawan. Qui-Gon l'observa de longues secondes en silence. Il prit l'objet entre les mains... Il était brisé, nécessitant des réparations pour fonctionner à nouveau. Vu les circonstances, toutefois, cela ne s'avérerait sans doute pas nécessaire. Qui-Gon réfléchit silencieusement. Cela n'était en aucun cas une preuve de la disparition du jeune homme... Obi-Wan pouvait avoir perdu son sabre dans le combat. Il l'avait déjà perdu auparavant.

Cependant, cet espoir fut vite anéanti: plus loin, gisaient des morceaux de tissu brun brûlé et déchiré. Ceux de la bure d'un Jedi. Les pirates ne portaient pas ce genre de vêtements.

Et combien-même Qui-Gon cherchait toutes les excuses possibles, il était impossible que son apprenti soit en vie. Plus aucune présence dans la Force, mais aussi, si l'on voulait être moins spirituel et plus terre à terre: aucun message. S'il s'en était sorti, il l'aurait déjà contacté.

Quelques mètres plus loin, gisaient plusieurs corps, dévorés par les flammes, complètement méconnaissables. La nausée le prit lorsqu'il songea que l'un d'entre eux était peut-être tout ce qu'il restait de son padawan et qu'il n'en aurait jamais la certitude.

Le maître Jedi tomba à genoux, tenant toujours l'arme défectueuse dans ses mains, la serrant contre lui. Il poussa un large soupire. Avant Obi-Wan, il s'était promis de ne jamais reprendre d'apprenti... A présent, il ne faillirait plus à cette règle intérieure. Il avait échoué, encore une fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était en contact avec le Conseil, par holocommunication, alors qu'il était à destination de Coruscant au bord d'un petit vaisseau de la République. Il parlait des derniers détails de la mission, qui, même si la planète avait été délivrée de l'hostilité de ses hôtes inattendus et belligérants, portait la saveur amère de l'échec.

"Ton trouble, nous avons ressenti. Le manque de ton padawan dans la Force, nous avons remarqué." souffla Yoda à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Qui-Gon, porta sa main à sa ceinture, frôlant du bout des doigts le sabre laser cassé du jeune homme.

"Un bon chevalier, Obi-Wan dans l'avenir aurait fait. Bien formé, tu l'avais. Un grand futur, pour lui, j'avais vu. Ta faute, ce n'est pas." poursuivit Yoda, ses oreilles s'affaissant sous le terrible constat.

"Je n'ai pas pris les bonnes décisions, Maître." répondit simplement son interlocuteur, fébrile de ce lien brisé. Quelque part, il avait encore la sensation que son apprenti allait revenir, d'un moment à l'autre et qu'il pourrait le réprimander avec amusement pour avoir perdu son arme.

"Te meurtrir, il ne faut pas. Rien faire tu n'aurais pu. Avec la Force, maintenant il ne fait qu'un."

Alors que le petit maître vert avait terminé la communication, Qui-Gon poussa un large soupire, fermant les yeux.

"Il n'y a de mort, il n'y a que la Force..." souffla-t-il, dans un murmure. Il ne prendrait plus jamais de padawan. Il avait toujours senti qu'Obi-Wan serait le dernier. Il en était sûr à présent. "A bientôt, mon jeune apprenti." dit-il avant de rejoindre sa cabine.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux doucement, observant les alentours. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Son regard se posa sur un mur de pierre dégradé, devant lequel trônait une table en bois de récupération. Il ne détailla pas des yeux les objets présents sur cette surface, -de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand chose- et se redressa doucement.

"Maman! Il est réveillé!" s'exclama une voix familière. S'en suivirent des petits pas rapides qui se rapprochèrent vivement.

"Salut!" s'écria Nya. "Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-elle simplement.

"Je crois, oui..." indiqua le jeune homme, passant une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés, avant d'adresser un sourire à la fillette.

"Nya! Ne le tourmente pas comme ça... Bienvenue, jeune homme." dit une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs, qui s'approcha à son tour. Elle observa le garçon, souriante. Il avait l'air d'être à peine sorti de l'adolescence : dix-neuf tout au plus. Sans doute devait-il manquer à sa mère. Difficile de croire qu'il pourrait être un pirate, il avait des yeux si doux...

"Tu étais salement amoché, dis donc. Le médecin a eu peur. Il a aussi été très étonné par ta guérison rapide." commenta-t-elle avant de hocher la tête avec satisfaction, comme pour se féliciter d'avoir remis son hôte impromptu sur pieds.

"Je m'appelle Ehlena Bilaor, mes enfants, Nya et Handy t'ont retrouvé dans la zone interdite..." déclara-t-elle en posant un regard désapprobateur sur sa fille, qui baissa la tête. "D'où tu viens comme ça? Tu... faisais partie de ces brigands ?"

Les pirates avaient pillé le village, une fois. Fort heureusement, ils avaient laissé les habitants en vie. Sans doute pour récolter le fruit de leur dur labeur plusieurs fois dans l'année. Autant créer un impôt à intervalle régulier plutôt que de festoyer une seule fois après avoir tout saccagé.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. Elle sourit. "N'aies pas peur, on ne te fera rien. La vie est dure pour tout le monde, ici. Tu es si jeune... Le fils de ma voisine avait à peu près ton âge quand ils l'ont embobiné dans leur magouille." expliqua-t-elle sur un ton rassurant afin de le pousser à se confier. 'Il en est mort' pensa-t-elle, sans le vocaliser.

L'homme hocha simplement la tête. "A vrai dire, je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai quelques flashs... Une... Une explosion, mais... Je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne pense pas être un brigand cependant." dit-il simplement, posant une main sous son menton, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il avait beau se concentrer, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Tout était vide.

"C'est un drôle d'accent que tu as là... Tu n'es pas d'ici, on dirait. Comment t'appelles-tu?" demanda alors la mère de famille, remarquant l'accent Coruscanti du jeune homme, sans toutefois pouvoir le situer. Elle n'avait jamais mis le pied hors de la planète, et n'était pas très alerte en ce qui concernait le monde extérieur, ce qui pouvait se passer plus loin dans la galaxie.

Il se concentra quelques instants. Il avait l'impression que son nom était au bout de sa langue, mais au bout de longues secondes de silence, rien ne vint. "Je n'en ai aucune idée." Et c'était terrifiant, cette sensation de ne rien savoir, de ne rien connaître, d'être laissé seul avec un inconnu dans le miroir.

Nya s'approcha et s'installa sur le lit à ses côtés, jovialement, tel un petit animal de compagnie venu quémander son repas. "Alors il faut qu'on te trouve un nom..." Elle fronça les sourcils de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne finisse par s'illuminer, signe d'une idée qu'elle jugeait exceptionnelle. "Tu as une tête à t'appeler Ben. Alors ce sera Ben... Ou Benny. C'est mignon Benny, non?" indiqua-t-elle en sautillant légèrement.

"Voyons, Nya! Il n'est pas un animal domestique pour que tu lui trouves un nom!" rétorqua sa mère.

Benny sourit simplement. "Non...Ca me plait bien..." souffla-t-il, avant que son visage n'affiche une lueur de tristesse. Lueur très rapide, à peine perceptible, avant qu'il ne se montre impassible, pour ne pas dire neutre.

La fillette attrapa sa tresse. "T'as vraiment une drôle de coiffure en tous cas..." dit-elle en riant. "D'habitude, c'est les filles qui ont des tresses." ajouta-t-elle ensuite simplement.

Il se saisit de ladite et longue mèche de cheveux tressée et l'observa en silence. Il eut subitement la sensation qu'elle était importante... qu'elle représentait quelque chose, que ce n'était guère un choix esthétique, mais bel et bien un symbole. Il resta simplement de longues secondes silencieux, à la tripoter, comme si ce contact pouvait miraculeusement raviver des souvenirs.

"Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre salle de bains?" demanda-t-il doucement.

La brave Ehlena hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Je vais te donner quelques vêtements propres..." souffla-t-elle ensuite. Pendant les soins, ils avaient changé les tissus déchiquetés et brunis par le feu de Benny pour des habits confortables, mais ce n'était pas de bons vêtements pour sortir, tout au plus un pyjama. Il sourit en signe de remerciements, se levant doucement. Il se sentait plutôt bien, physiquement en tous cas.

Il s'avança doucement vers la pièce indiquée, après que Madame Bilaor lui a tendu lesdits vêtements propres. Il lui sourit de nouveau, sincèrement, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'eau. C'était très modeste. Il y avait une vasque, et ce qui paraissait être une réserve d'eau, remplie manuellement... Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas coeur à utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sans doute prit du temps à remplir. Trouvant une serviette, il se décida à se débarbouiller rapidement, avec le peu d'eau nécessaire à l'acte, avant de se changer. Il se dirigea vers le miroir, qui trônait, penché négligemment d'un côté, sur le mur pierreux.

Ainsi, il ressemblait à cela, à cette image fade d'un étranger. Mais qui était cet homme? Ce visage... Cette coupe de cheveux ridicule. Il aurait cru se reconnaître, mais devant lui, se présentait un parfait inconnu. Il poussa un large soupire, et resta immobile à observer son reflet de longues minutes. D'où venait-il? Qui était-il? Qui pourrait-il être d'autre qu'un brigand, comme tout le monde semblait le penser? Dans son esprit, venaient des flashs: une explosion, des droïdes, des... des pirates? Il hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'il avait fait des choses terribles? Était-il vraiment l'un d'eux, comme le suggérait Ehlena? Mais dans ce cas, ne serait-ce pas une chance de se racheter, de repartir à zéro? Devait-il vraiment chercher à récupérer son passé, si celui-ci pouvait s'avérer sordide? S'il manquait à quelqu'un…. Ce quelqu'un le retrouverait, n'est-ce pas?

Il sortit finalement de la salle de bains, rejoignant la mère de famille dans la pièce à vivre. "Excusez-moi... Je vous prends la tête, mais... Est-ce que vous auriez accès à l'Holonet?" demanda-t-il timidement. Ces pauvres gens avaient déjà fait beaucoup pour lui, mais il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir sans eux. Il ne pourrait jamais découvrir la vérité à son propre sujet sans un peu d'aide.

Elle hocha la tête de façon négative. "Pas ici, mais dans le village, il y a une boutique pour les voyageurs de passage, qui font une halte vers la ville. Là-bas, on peut avoir les news et de quoi communiquer avec l'extérieur." indiqua-t-elle simplement. "Il vaut mieux attendre mon mari, quand il rentrera des champs, il pourra t'emmener là-bas avec le landspeeder." ajouta-t-elle ensuite en laissant paraître un sourire.

Benny répondit par un sourire semblable en retour. "Peut-être que… Que je pourrais aider pour quelque chose?" osa-t-il demander doucement.

Son interlocutrice fit mine de réfléchir. "Tu pourrais aller aider Nya avec les Tee-muss, dans l'écurie." dit-elle. "Il faudrait nettoyer les boxes, mais aussi les bêtes." l'informa-t-elle, toujours avec ce sourire solaire qui la rendait si rayonnante.

"Alors je m'en charge!" s'exclama-t-il jovialement. Cette famille l'avait soigné, pris soin de lui, accueilli avec tant de gentillesse… Il ferait mieux de se rendre utile, c'était la moindre des choses. Surtout qu'il se voyait mal rester tranquillement à attendre que le temps passe et que le mari d'Ehlena rentre, tel un profiteur.

"En sortant, tu continues tout droit, puis au poteau des huits lanternes, tu tournes à droite. Nya t'expliquera comment faire."

Il inclina la tête, prenant note de l'information avant de se mettre en chemin. La maison avait l'air isolée de toute autre habitation, encerclée par des forêts et des ruisseaux. La température ambiante était satisfaisante et Benny n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'écurie. La fillette était là, comme convenu.

"Oh, tu marches!" s'écria-t-elle en l'accueillant, une pelle à la main. Elle était pleine de terre et de feuilles, sa chevelure blonde paraissant presque brune sous la crasse.

"Je suis venu t'aider à nettoyer." affirma-t-il simplement en guise de réponse.

"Oh c'est chouette!" répondit la blondinette avec toute sa jovialité habituelle. "C'est toujours moi qui dois faire ça, personne ne vient jamais se battre avec la saleté…" expliqua-t-elle ensuite. Elle indiqua du doigt une sorte de râteau, positionné contre un muret. "Prends ça, je vais te montrer." ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Alors que le jeune homme se saisissait de l'outil, il sentit quelque chose lui tirer la tresse. Un Tee-muss vorace avait décrété que ses cheveux seraient son repas! Il s'écarta vivement, tandis que la créature s'approchait pour le renifler de nouveau, l'empêchant de prendre en main le râteau.

"Hé! C'est incivilisé!" s'exclama-t-il en reculant.

La petite se contenta de rire. "On dirait qu'il t'aime bien!" commenta-t-elle.

Le travail était censé être plus rapide à deux, mais les bavardages et les rires occupèrent la moitié de l'après-midi, avant qu'enfin, les bêtes propres ne soient nourries et installées confortablement dans leurs écuries tout aussi reluisantes. Nya était une vraie pipelette, et Benny toujours prompt à écouter et à commenter, même s'il n'avait pas sa loquacité.

Le Soleil avait commencé à disparaître, et un petit vent vint les rafraîchir.

"Papa!" s'exclama la fillette en fonçant droit vers un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, à la chevelure claire, aux yeux bruns et à la carrure imposante. Benny avait l'air d'un enfant à côté de cette considérable stature. Il pencha la tête pour le saluer.

"Ah voilà notre petit endormi!" s'exclama l'homme avec hardiesse, d'une voix grave, presque rauque. "Je suis Janier, le mari d'Ehlena." Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux écuries. "Et bien, vous avez fait un beau travail, toi et Nya!" s'exclama-t-il. "Si seulement toute ma main d'oeuvre était aussi soigneuse!" dit-il en riant, avant de lâcher un clin d'oeil.

Benny laissa apparaître un petit sourire.

"Ehlena m'a dit que tu voulais aller au village? Je suis désolé, j'ai été très pris. Je t'y emmènerai demain à l'aube."

"Oh, il n'y a pas de soucis, je ne veux pas être un fardeau… Je… je peux y aller tout seul si vous m'indiquez le chemin."

"Tout seul?" répéta son interlocuteur avant de lâcher un soupire et de hocher la tête de façon négative, presque anxieuse. "Les animaux du coin sont dangereux quand on ne les connaît pas. Et dans ton état, je pense que vaut mieux que tu sois accompagné. On t'a remis sur pieds, c'est pas pour que tu finisses dévoré par un ver des rochers. De toute façon, j'ai à faire au village, ce n'est pas un problème." dit-il. Et Ben fut persuadé qu'il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase uniquement pour éviter de le faire culpabiliser. Et cela fonctionnait.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Pendant le dîner, Benny apprit à connaître un peu plus la famille Bilaor. Ils avaient l'air de gens honnêtes, sympathiques, forgés par un dur labeur quotidien. Dommage qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à leur question à son sujet, qu'il ne pouvait pas partager sa vie avec eux. Les pauvres essayaient de l'aider, en lui posant des interrogations, en lui donnant des pistes de réflexion, mais le vide était abyssale en ce qui concernait son passé.

A la nuit tombée, allongé sur sa paillasse, Benny se perdit dans ses réflexions, avant que Morphée ne vienne l'emmener dans le monde des rêves… Ou plutôt des cauchemars.

_Il se trouvait sur une planète désertique, le sable se répandant à perte de vue, dans des dunes sans fin. Là, un village. Il s'approcha. Tout était flou, comme observé par un verre mal nettoyé. Il ne voyait pas de visages, il ne voyait pas de détails, mais… Un carnage. Un homme, pourvu d'une tresse semblable à la sienne, tenait une sorte de bâton lumineux bleu, brûlant, avec lequel il terrassait tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Les villageois, d'étranges créatures, la tête recouverte de bandages et d'un filtre respiratoire, hurlaient. Leur assaillant n'épargnait personne, ni les femmes, ni les enfants. Un sentiment de colère, de peur et de noirceur émanait de tout son être et Benny ne pouvait que le regarder faire, tandis qu'il détruisait ce village._

Subitement, il se réveilla, respirant avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Etait-ce lui, ce meurtrier fou? Cet homme rempli d'obscurité? Etait-ce un souvenir? Il passa avec nervosité une main dans ses cheveux remplis de sueur. Il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.


	2. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny s'acclimate à sa situation, mais des cauchemars viennent troubler sa quête de souvenirs...

Comme prévu, le lendemain de son réveil, Benny s'était rendu au village accompagné du père de famille Bilaor. Ils s'étaient plus précisément rendu à la boutique où le jeune homme avait pu avoir accès à l'Holonet. Il n'y trouva rien qui parlait des événements récents. Tout ce qu'il y voyait lui paraissait si lointain… Même les news people lui semblaient décalées. Pourtant, elles regroupaient les personnes les plus connues de la galaxie, il devrait s'en souvenir, n'est-ce pas? Les photos d'autres planètes, les noms, les faits, rien ne lui rappelait son passé.

Cependant, les clients présents, quant à eux, discutaient beaucoup, et il put entendre quelques nouvelles à propos des pirates et de leur débâcle, de la façon dont les autorités locales avaient vaillamment combattu avant l'arrivée des renforts. Janier lui fit remarquer que le village entier ne parlait que de cela depuis les faits.

Tout le monde était étonné de voir un nouveau venu dans le coin, questionnant le père de famille à son propos… Personne ne le connaissait, alors il avait au moins une certitude : cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas un habitant de ce village, ni des alentours. Tout le monde venait ici pour s'approvisionner, la ville la plus proche étant trop loin pour se permettre des allers-retours réguliers. Quelqu'un aurait donc eut vent de lui, surtout avec son accent et sa coupe de cheveux étrange… Tout le monde avait l'air de plus ou moins se connaître - du moins, de vue. Il était indéniablement un étranger. Deux possibilités s'offraient donc à lui: soit il était un pirate, soit il faisait partie des forces de la République. Mais les autorités de la République étaient arrivées bien après l'explosion de la tourelle anti-aérienne, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Or, son seul souvenir était celui de cette explosion.

Benny déglutit bruyamment, inquiet. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: il faisait partie du gang de pirates qui avaient harassé ces pauvres gens durant des mois. Mais comment? Comment aurait-il pu? Il n'avait vraiment pas la sensation d'être quelqu'un de vil, ou de pouvoir faire du mal sciemment à son entourage? Il n'avait pas la sensation non plus de vouloir posséder à tout prix des biens... Et si c'était le cas, il ne méritait certainement pas toute la gentillesse dont faisait preuve sa famille d'accueil.

Il accompagna Janier régler ce qu'il avait à faire en ville le reste de la journée. Il l'aida ensuite à rapporter des vivres et différents matériaux, notamment d'attelage pour les Tee-mus, dans le boxe situé à l'arrière du landspeeder, tiré à l'arrière du véhicule telle une charrette volante.

Une fois rentré, il était trop tard pour travailler aux champs, mais Benny proposa son aide pour nourrir les bêtes, avec les deux enfants de la maisonnée.

Les jours se succédèrent, et il semblait trouver sa place à la ferme. Le travail était difficile, mais il avait appris à connaître son entourage, ainsi que la zone. Il se sentait bien. Il pouvait aider, et cela lui tenait à coeur. A présent, tout le monde savait qu'il pouvait compter sur un coup de main de la part de Benny, et qu'il faisait toujours de son mieux, avec soin et efficacité. Le jeune homme apprenait très vite, et s'adaptait à toutes les circonstances.

Cependant, quelque chose d'important lui manquait: un vide abyssale autour de lui, alors qu'il était censé sentir… Il ne savait trop quoi. Peut-être quelqu'un. L'idée lui venait également qu'un jour, on lui demanderait de partir.

Un soir, il s'installa sur sa paillasse, la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en revenait toujours à la même idée: il devait être un pirate. Et il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir en cherchant sa propre identité. Valait-il alors la peine de chercher? Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre sa vie, tout bonnement? Après tout, il aurait bien pu mourir, n'est-ce pas? Il avait le droit à une seconde vie, une seconde chance… Mais comment avancer à partir d'une page vide, sans connaître ses origines et son passé? Et ce manque! Ce manque terrible qui le tourmentait. Il y avait quelque chose, autour de lui, en lui, tout en étant absent à la fois. C'était comme si Benny essayait de toucher quelque chose à portée de bras sans y parvenir.

Ehlena entra dans la pièce, et posa un regard plein de douceur sur le jeune homme, qui leva enfin les yeux vers elle, lui adressant un petit sourire.

"Tes souvenirs reviendront peut-être avec le temps." déclara-t-elle. Avait-elle lu dans ses pensées? "Ne sois pas déçu si tu n'as encore rien trouvé." ajouta-t-elle ensuite. "Et peu importe qui tu es: je t'ai vu, avec Nya et Handy… Ils t'adorent, et mes enfants n'ont pas le feeling facile avec les inconnus! Je fais confiance à leur jugement." dit-elle, posant une main sur l'épaule de Benny, avant de lui offrir un nouveau sourire rassurant. "Et ton regard ne ment pas." poursuivit-elle. "Avec Janier, nous voulions te dire que tu pouvais rester à la maison avec nous autant de temps que tu voulais. Le travail aux champs ne manque pas et… Tu pourras prendre le temps de te souvenir, peut-être." conclut-elle.

Benny n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il leva un regard plein de joie vers la trentenaire. "C'est vrai?" demanda-t-il, avec une gaieté presque enfantine, qui contrastait avec l'air neutre qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'arborer depuis son arrivée. On aurait dit qu'il voulait se protéger, ou que quelque chose le protégeait, l'entourait d'une aura sereine et inébranlable.

"Puisqu'on te le dit!" s'exclama la brave femme. "Maintenant, va te laver les mains, tu vas m'aider à préparer le repas du soir. Mon mari a invité tous les employés de la ferme, pour leur bilan mensuel." l'informa-t-elle.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Ce soir-là, il sentit qu'il faisait partie d'une communauté. Tout allait bien, de la lassitude des enfants jusqu'aux rires des amis de Janier. Alors pourquoi ce trou béant en lui? Pourquoi subitement, le manque se fit plus intense ? Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa qu'une autre communauté lui manquait.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Quelques jours plus tard, il se trouvait dans les champs, en train de récolter les dernières pousses de la saison, lorsque Nya vint le trouver.

"Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose." souffla-t-elle, avec gentillesse.

Il hésita un instant, puis accepta de la suivre, jetant un dernier regard au sac de pousse délaissé. Ils montèrent à dos de Tee-muss - tout deux sur le même animal-, quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Un peu plus loin, la fillette le mena à une clairière. Une petite chute d'eau envoûtait les lieux de la douce mélopée rassurante des gouttes et du tumulte. C'était un lieu calme, serein, et Obi-Wan crut se sentir chez lui, un moment. _Dans son esprit, il aperçut un jardin, pourvu de fontaines; assis en tailleur sur l'herbe, plusieurs jeunes gens, pourvus d'une tresse semblable à la sienne ou d'un ruban assimilé, paraissaient communier. Parmi eux, certains n'étaient pas humains._

"C'est mon endroit secret." expliqua la fillette, lui indiquant du doigt une cabane perchée dans un arbre, brisant subitement la transe du jeune homme, le ramenant au moment présent. _Ton esprit doit rester concentré sur ce qui se joue ici et maintenant,_ souffla une voix dans son esprit.

"Je voulais partager ça avec toi." dit Nya, alors qu'ils montaient tous deux dans la petite maison de bois. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici. En fait, je n'ai que mon frère. Et toi, Benny, j'aimerais que tu sois mon ami…Depuis que tu es là, je suis beaucoup plus heureuse." dit-elle, ses joues s'empourprant de rouge, alors qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Benny lui sourit, avec tendresse. "Ce serait un honneur, petite Nya." indiqua-t-il.

Elle rit, rassurée, avant de s'exclamer: "Je ne suis pas petite!"

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée chez les charmants Bilaor. Benny tentait de mettre de côté ses pensées négatives. A présent, il faisait partie intégrante de la famille. La dernière fois qu'il était allé récupérer des achats au village, on lui avait fait confiance, l'envoyant seul avec le landspeeder et le commerçant l'avait même appelé "Benny Bilaor", l'étranger ayant été absorbé par la collectivité très rapidement.

Etrangement, la méfiance n'était pas restée longtemps, et la nouveauté de sa venue, si elle était un sujet de discussion prioritaire pendant quelques jours - certains lui inventaient des passés des plus saugrenus -, s'était largement atténuée. Le jeune homme en était honoré.

Tout allait pour le mieux, si ce n'était qu'il ne parvenait plus à dormir. Toutes les nuits, ou presque, il se retrouvait plongé dans des cauchemars effrayants: des meurtres, des appels à l'aide, des crimes, des champs de bataille. Souvent, il y voyait les fameuses personnes avec les "épées ou bâton laser", comme le meurtrier du désert, toujours menaçantes. Elles commençaient à le hanter, elles le terrifiaient. Il se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur, plusieurs fois par nuit, puis passait des heures à tenter de trouver des réponses. _Fais ou ne fais pas, il n'y a pas d'essai,_ une voix lui indiquait parfois, comme surgissant de l'au-delà. Il décida qu'à son prochain passage à la boutique, il consulterait l'Holonet à propos de ces armes inédites, cela lui apprendrait sans doute quelque chose, même minime sur son possible passé.

Les jours se succédaient et le travail à la ferme suivait son cours. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était le fait de s'occuper des Tee-muss… Il avait l'impression de ressentir une sorte de connexion avec ces animaux. Le jeune homme appréciait grandement les caresser, cela lui donnait une sensation de sérénité, cela le calmait. De plus, on avait beau dire, ces créatures avaient un sens de l'humour particulier, et ne se lassaient pas de faire des blagues à leur soignant. Peu à peu, elles étaient devenues des amis, à qui il se surprenait parfois à confier ses peines et ses interrogations. Benny était d'ailleurs en train de nettoyer les écuries, tentant de repousser un Tee-Muss trop fervent de câlins, lorsqu'il entendit des cris provenir de l'extérieur. Cela semblait venir des champs voisins.

Il sortit en hâte, courant voir ce qui était en train de se produire. Des tirs de blaster se firent entendre, ainsi que des rugissements sonores, mêlés aux cris des personnes présentes. D'étranges créatures, à la peau brunâtre, hautes d'au moins deux mètres, dévastaient les lieux, écrasant les récoltes, mais surtout s'attaquant aux ouvriers. Janier avait sorti des blasters, et quelques hommes tiraient dans la direction des bêtes. Benny observa la scène, son coeur se mettant à battre frénétiquement. L'une de ces hideuses créatures était en train de dévorer un Tee-muss, sans doute tombé dans sa fuite effrénée. Les crocs énormes s'enfonçaient dans la chair, tandis que les pattes tout aussi grandes griffaient le cadavre.

Benny ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire, tenant fermant son râteau en main. Une bien piètre arme en sa possession, mais il se devait d'agir. Réfléchissant à un plan, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Janier, derrière la barricade de misère fabriquée en hâte avec des troncs d'arbres et des objets divers. Il fut cependant coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il entendit un cri strident sur le côté. Aussitôt, il tourna la tête.

"Nya!" s'exclama-t-il, voyant la jeune fille qui, de façon intrépide, avait essayé de sauver un Tee-muss d'un triste sort, se jetant de manière insensée avec un simple bâton à l'assaut de l'agresseur. A présent, la blondinette se trouvait au sol, et la bête était sur le point de la dévorer.

L'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, Benny se jeta entre l'enfant et l'animal, son arme de fortune en avant. De façon très agile, il évita les coups de crocs et de pattes de son adversaire… Petit à petit, il se lança avec la bête dans une drôle de chorégraphie, formée de sauts et d'évitements. Il ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire, mais c'était comme s'il pouvait sentir les prochains mouvements de son adversaire, les prévoir à l'avance, et contrôler l'issu du combat.

Finalement, il sauta, effectuant un salto avant de retomber avec légèreté sur le dos de l'animal. Sans plus d'hésitation, il enfonça le râteau dans la grande tête féroce. La créature lâcha un cri rauque avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Nya, toujours à terre, l'observait avec les yeux écarquillés, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas arriver une autre bête sur le côté.

"Non!" s'exclama Benny en se jetant devant elle, s'interposant à nouveau entre la fillette et son lugubre destin. La colère le submergeait, tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la sauver, dépourvu de son arme, le râteau s'étant cassé dans la dernière bataille. Il tremblait de tout son être, sentant comme une force l'approcher.

"Non!" répéta-t-il plus doucement que la première fois. Il leva une main, comme pour chasser l'agresseur, une sensation étrange traversa l'ensemble de son corps, un frissonnement le frôla... et la bête fut envoyée valdinguer à l'autre bout du champ, comme emportée par une tornade. Le souffle court, le jeune homme ne comprit nullement ce qui venait de se produire, alors que le sang dans ses veines bouillait, puis se glaçait par intermittence. C'était comme si une aura venait subitement l'entourer, il sentit des picotements au bout de ses doigts et son esprit quitta un instant les champs attaqués par les animaux sauvages pour se retrouver dans une pièce blanche, entièrement vide. _Au fond, une lueur intense se présentait à lui. Il examina les lieux avec attention. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de sortie. Il marcha donc dans la direction de la lueur, sans hésiter plus longuement, et après de longues secondes d'observation, comme hypnotisé, ses doigts finirent par frôler la lumière. La Force. C'était la Force. Il était lié à la Force._ Soudain, l'air remplit ses poumons et il eut la sensation qu'avant cet instant, il ne respirait plus vraiment, sans même s'en rendre compte. Une renaissance.

Sur cette réalisation, le champs reparut devant ses yeux hébétés, et il sentit que Nya le tirait par le bras, plus précisément par la manche.

"Benny! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Viens!" s'exclama-t-elle, terrorisée. Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes qu'il était debout, complètement immobile, au milieu du champ. Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas encore été dévorés.

"Ils vont nous manger!" ajouta-t-elle. Tournant la tête, Benny sortit de sa transe et comprit qu'ils se trouvaient en mauvaise posture. Mais cette fois, il avait conscience qu'il pouvait sauver tout le monde. Il devait se concentrer, écouter la Force, faire le vide dans son esprit et trouver le courage pour faire ce qu'il fallait, pour affronter cette épreuve. _Concentre-toi, Padawan,_ dit la voix de son esprit.

"Cours rejoindre ton père!" s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de la fillette. Les yeux écarquillés, elle le tira de nouveau par la manche.

"Mais, et toi? Tu ne peux pas rester là!" demanda-t-elle, les yeux suppliants.

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive!" répondit-il, lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Cependant, la petite ne bougea pas. Un air de défi s'illumina dans son regard.

"Non, je te laisserai pas!" dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais je te laisserai pas le faire seul." ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

La fillette était mature pour son âge, mais très loin d'être raisonnable. Benny poussa un large soupir, prêt à rétorquer quelques mots afin de la convaincre, mais une bête apparut dans son champ de vision. Il examina les alentours.

"J'ai un plan!" s'exclama-t-il. Aussitôt, il se mit à courir, afin d'attirer l'animal à lui. Il avait espoir de se débarrasser de la fillette, mais elle était encore sur ses talons. Décidément, elle n'abandonnait jamais.

Subitement, il cessa sa fuite et se retourna brutalement. Ses pieds s'enracinèrent dans le sol. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant. L'on aurait dit qu'il entrait dans une nouvelle transe. Il pouvait sentir la Force l'inonder de sa bienveillance et de sa chaleur réconfortante. Toutes les cellules de son corps répondaient à son attrait bienheureux. Délicatement, il rouvrit les yeux et leva les mains. Et soudain, le silence se fut. Toutes les bêtes présentes sur le terrain céssèrent de rugir, leurs yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme et toutes se dirigèrent vers lui. Benny recula, les mains levées, et elles le suivaient toutes.

"Wow, mais qu'est-ce que…" souffla Janier, baissant son blaster, le visage défiguré par l'étonnement. Tous les hommes avaient cessé de se battre et regardaient avec intensité la scène inouïe qui se déroulait devant eux.

Benny mena les bêtes dans une zone en contrebas, entourée de rochers. Là, il leva une main et un grand nombre de pierres s'abattaient brusquement sur les créatures brunâtres. Elles hurlèrent dans leur agonie, tandis qu'elles se retrouvaient ensevelies sous les décombres. Benny sentit un pincement dans son coeur, se demandant s'il aurait pu éviter de mettre un terme à ces vies.

Nya n'avait pas dit un mot, elle était montée sur le côté, regardant tout ce grabuge d'en haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive l'un des dangers ambulants encore à la traîne.

"Attention, Benny!" s'écria-t-elle, avant de donner un immense coup de pieds dans un rocher. Étonnement, elle ne se brisa pas le pied et la caillasse bougea, et effet boule de neige, tous ceux se trouvant sur son chemin en firent de même. Une nouvelle nuée de cailloux dégringola et ensevelit la dernière rescapée, mettant fin au danger une bonne fois pour toute.

Observant les événements, Benny hocha la tête. Un souvenir lui était revenu. Un mot: Jedi. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Qui-Gon était rentré de mission, il y avait de cela une semaine. Son premier mandat sans Obi-Wan à ses côtés depuis que celui-ci était devenu son padawan. Il ne pouvait toujours pas parvenir à croire que son apprenti avait rejoint la Force, et qu'il ne passerait plus jamais la porte de leur appartement commun, mais la raison lui rappelait ses responsabilités. Il se prépara un thé, bien noir, qu'il but calmement, s'apprêtant à méditer par la suite.

Alors qu'il sirotait sa boisson chaude, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que la personne n'entre pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Mace Windu, qui avait prévu de passer dans l'après-midi. Le Maître Jedi pénétra les lieux.

"Je me demandais, mon ami, si tu n'aurais pas envie d'un entraînement en ma compagnie." indiqua-t-il simplement. Qui-Gon lui adressa un signe de tête, l'invitant à prendre place, tandis qu'il se levait pour préparer un thé à son invité.

"J'en serais honoré. Mais d'abord, prends donc une tasse de cet excellent thé avec moi. " indiqua-t-il avec le sourire. Après tout, non seulement Mace était son ami, mais il était également l'un des meilleurs duellistes de l'Ordre, et s'entraîner au sabre avec lui était un merveilleux moyen de peaufiner ses techniques.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda le maître du conseil. Il savait que Qui-Gon avait toujours du mal à se remettre du décès de son padawan. Il culpabilisait à ce sujet, mais surtout, il avait eu énormément de mal à chasser l'idée qu'Obi-Wan puisse encore être en vie, alors que les faits prouvaient le contraire.

Voilà pourquoi l'Ordre Jedi interdisait l'attachement.

"Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter." répondit l'homme aux cheveux longs, simplement. Et malgré son visage qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, Maître Windu sut qu'il lui mentait. Cependant, il ne dit rien à ce sujet et préféra laisser la conversation bifurquer sur des thèmes plus légers. Les deux hommes discutèrent tranquillement de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les deux tasses de thé ne finirent par se vider.

Finalement, le plus grand des deux hommes se leva. "Il serait temps d'aller s'entraîner." indiqua-t-il à son interlocuteur, qui acquiesça en le suivant. Mais alors que la porte de l'appartement coulissait, Qui-Gon s'arrêta brusquement. Il porta une main à sa tête, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il venait de sentir une déflagration dans la Force et le lien brisé avec son padawan venait de mugir, apparaissant aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. C'était violent, comme un coup de poing… Puis la sensation devint aussi douce qu'une pétale de fleur.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Mace, passant un bras sous les épaules de son ami afin de le soutenir. Celui-ci lui répondit par un large sourire.

"Obi-Wan est en vie." dit-il simplement, faisant face à l'expression perplexe de son interlocuteur.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

"Mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Comment t'as fait ça?" demanda Janier alors que Benny rejoignait les barricades, Nya toujours sur les talons.

"Je crois que…" commença-t-il. "Je crois que je me souviens de quelque chose. La Force. Je crois que je suis un… un Jedi." annonça-t-il finalement. Et au fond, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était un Jedi. Etait-ce quelque chose de malveillant? Mais la Force, qu'il avait sentie, elle était bonne, pourtant. Des images fusaient dans sa tête, mais il ne parvenait pas à les remettre en ordre.

Handy, qui, au long de la bataille était resté caché derrière son père, arqua un sourcil. "Un Jedi?" Des étoiles semblèrent descendre tout droit du ciel pour se positionner dans ses yeux. "Je croyais que c'était une légende." commenta-t-il.

"Si tu es un Jedi, où est ton sabre laser?" demanda Nya. "Dans les histoires de Jedi, ils ont toujours des sabres laser." dit-elle.

Ses songes lui revinrent, avec les bâtons lumineux. Alors, c'était des Jedi… mais… Et les crimes? Et dans ce village, sur cette planète désertique, c'était bien lui alors, cet assassin d'enfants? Il resta de longues minutes silencieux, avant de reprendre contenance. Il se souvenait du sabre laser à présent, d'avoir tenu cette arme dans sa main. Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, puisque les seuls visions de sabre laser qui habitaient son esprit étaient des visions néfastes.

"Je dois l'avoir perdu…" souffla-t-il, pas très certain de sa propre réponse.

"En tout cas, c'était impressionnant!" commenta l'un des ouvriers, une expression d'étonnement, mais aussi de crainte inscrite sur son visage. Alors, ils auraient peur de lui, à présent? Peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire? Est-ce qu'un Jedi faisait peur?

"Et comment tu t'es retrouvé sur cette planète minable?" demanda encore un autre, farouchement. Et soudain, les questions pleuvaient, sur son passé, sur les Jedi, et Benny était incapable de répondre. Il hocha la tête, nerveusement, prit de sueur froide. Une goutte coulait sur son front, tandis qu'il observait le monde qui l'entourait. Une chose était sûre: il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention.

"Hé ho!" s'exclama Janier. "Le spectacle est fini! Laissez-le respirer! On a du travail, faut remettre tout ça en état." déclara-t-il, venant au secours du pauvre Benny. Les employés le huèrent, mais s'exécutèrent cependant, abandonnant rapidement leur mutinerie fictive. La foule se dispersa et notre jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Raccompagne Nya et Handy à la maison, s'il te plait…" indiqua Janier avec gratitude. "Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui."

"Mais vous avez besoin d'aide et…"

Monsieur Bilaor hocha la tête avec énergie, et Benny lui obéit.

Handy sautillait à ses côtés, tandis que Nya ne le quittait plus du regard.

"Tu te rends compte!" s'exclama le petit garçon, presque euphorique. "Un Jedi! On a un Jedi à la maison depuis plus de trois mois!"

La petite hocha la tête. "Moi, je m'en fiche que Benny soit un Jedi ou un pirate, ou autre chose. C'est notre ami et c'est tout ce qui m'importe." dit-elle. Cependant, elle faisait la fière, mais restait impressionnée. Au fond d'elle, il était le chevalier des contes de fées.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, ce fut la première à raconter les exploits de son sauveur à sa mère. Son frère criait quelques mots, ci-et-là, tel un commentateur sportif.

Et au fur et à mesure du récit, la dizaine de bêtes féroces se transforma en une centaine. Les deux mètres des agresseurs sauvages en devinrent trois, et les cultures, un immense champ de bataille digne des holoséries du week-end.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

"Tu dois en avertir le Conseil, Qui-Gon! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça!" s'exclama Mace Windu, alors que son ami avait fini d'empaqueter ses affaires.

"Alors, je compte sur toi pour les en informer à ma place!" répondit-il, attachant son sabre laser à sa ceinture, puis quittant l'appartement afin de se diriger vers le hangar.

"Tu peux pas juste prendre un vaisseau et aller je ne sais où à l'aveuglette!" continua le Maître du Conseil, passablement irrité. Qui-Gon était connu pour son impétuosité. Il se disait un serviteur de la Force, et affirmait suivre celle-ci, plutôt que le Conseil des Jedi. Et d'après lui, la Force lui hurlait de rejoindre son apprenti disparu.

"Ecoute, Mace, je sais où il se trouve, je l'ai senti. Et il est exactement là où je l'ai laissé. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas! Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort! Et à présent, j'en suis sûr!" expliqua-t-il. Sur ce, il tourna les talons, faisant dos à un Maître Windu dépité.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Ehlena se para d'un large sourire, tandis qu'elle observait Benny. Il était assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, plongé dans une longue méditation. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour avoir sauvé ceux chers à son cœur, même si elle n'avait pas tout compris de cette histoire. Cela faisait bien une heure que le jeune homme était entré dans sa transe.

Benny se concentrait sur la Force, la laissant le guider. C'était un exercice difficile, mais il sentait qu'il l'avait déjà effectué de nombreuses fois par le passé.

Alors qu'il méditait, il se trouva projeté sur une autre planète.

_Celle-ci avait un paysage et une atmosphère tropicales. Il faisait chaud, pour ne pas dire lourd. Un homme grand, d'âge moyen, aux longs cheveux châtain foncé et aux yeux clairs, se tenait à ses côtés. Il lui adressa un regard, avant de brandir son sabre laser, une lame verte en jaillit. Alors c'était un Jedi, lui aussi… songea notre jeune homme._

" _Tu dois tout nous dire…" dit-il, pointant son arme sur un enfant, apeuré, roulé au sol. Le petit garçon bafouilla quelques mots, vraisemblablement traumatisé. "Obi-Wan, ne sois pas un lâche, et fais ton travail." dit l'inconnu. Et Benny se rendit compte que c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Il s'inclina. "Oui, Maître." répondit-il et il dégaina son sabre à son tour, avant de simplement mettre un terme à la courte existence du garçonnet._

" _Tu dois empêcher ça… Ne lui fais pas confiance. Ne lui montre pas que tu ne te souviens pas. Il utilisera cette faiblesse. Joue le jeu. "_ souffla une voix, comme venue des ténèbres, amenant avec elle un vent glaçant.

Subitement, Benny ouvrit les yeux, fébrile, le pouls rapide et le souffle court. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cela? Un autre souvenir? Une vision? Le futur? A qui ne devait-il pas faire confiance? A l'homme aux cheveux longs? Nul doute que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Qui était-ce ? Comment avait-il pu lui ordonner de tuer cet enfant? Et comment lui-même avait-il pu obéir? Maître? Il était une sorte d'esclave? Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais visiblement, quelqu'un essayait de le protéger. Il finit par se ressaisir, sous le regard inquiet d'Ehlena.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." dit-il.

"Pardon?" demanda la brave femme en fronçant les sourcils. Les enfants s'étaient approchés, eux aussi. Jusque-là, ils étaient en train de se battre à coup de draps et d'oreillers, mais leur dispute enfantine avait été coupée net par la réaction puis la voix de Benny.

"C'est mon nom. Je m'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi." Au moins, cette vision avait eu pour effet de lui rappeler une part de sa vie, et pas des moindres: son identité.

Il anticipa les questions qui se trouvaient sur le bord des lèvres de ses interlocuteurs, surtout Nya et Handy, qui mourraient de curiosité.

"Je… Je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas bien." ajouta-t-il ensuite. "On pourra en parler demain?"

Ehlena hocha la tête, le rassura et le laissa rejoindre sa paillasse. La nuit serait agitée, c'était certain.

Comme prévu, les cauchemars le hantèrent de nouveau.


	3. La vie d'un autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan décide de se laisser guider peu à peu par la voix dans son esprit...

Le lendemain matin, Obi-Wan s'était rendu au village, afin de prendre contact avec les Jedi. Il devait en avoir le coeur net, il n'était plus la peine de se réfugier derrière des suppositions. S'il faisait partie de cet Ordre, alors il devait trouver un moyen de le rejoindre… Qui plus est depuis cette vision étrange. Il devait empêcher un événement tragique de se produire, il devait agir, c'était son devoir. Combien même sa mémoire était encore pleine de trous, il sentait qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il sentait que la Force le poussait à reprendre contact avec son passé.

La boutique du village était le seul endroit où il pouvait espérer avoir la possibilité d'envoyer un message longue portée - moyennant finance, évidemment, mais Janier avait accepté de l'avancer, comme toujours depuis son arrivée au village. De toute façon, le fidèle fermier ne cessait de lui répéter qu'avec le travail fourni et son aide contre les créatures en furie, il avait largement mérité cette somme en guise de salaire, et bien plus encore. Peu à peu, il était devenu un membre de la famille, comme un oncle ou un grand-frère pour les enfants.

Installé au comptoir avec Nya, il attendait son tour pour être servi. Le commerçant était occupé en arrière boutique avec une personne refaisant tous ses stocks. Autant dire que cela allait être long. Etrangement, Obi-Wan ne ressentait aucune impatience. Il était un peu nerveux, mais la bonne humeur de la fillette lui donnait l'occasion de se calmer.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Dès que Qui-Gon avait atterri sur la planète, non loin de la zone où avaient été arrêtés les pirates des mois plus tôt, il ressentit vivement la présence de son padawan. Elle n'était pas aussi claire qu'autrefois, quelque chose clochait, mais le maître Jedi ne savait pas exactement ce que cela pouvait être. Inquiet, il se mit en marche, se fiant à son instinct pour lui indiquer la direction à suivre.

Après une bonne heure de marche, à éviter les pièges que la forêt produisait en son sein, il déboucha sur un village, qui apparaissait doucement à quelques centaines de mètres. Il s'approcha rapidement, d'un pas décidé. Plus il se rapprochait, plus la présence de son apprenti devenait virulente. Ce que cela lui avait manqué!

Arrivé sur place, il observa les lieux, c'était tout sauf calme. Il semblait que c'était jour de marché. Les personnes présentes déambulaient parmi les étales, discutant, criant. Qui-Gon dépassa deux hommes qui avaient l'air de se disputer sur le prix d'un produit, prêts à se lancer dans des négociations musclées. Certains le toisaient avec des yeux ronds. Des gens formulaient des messes basses, le regard en coin, partagées entre crainte et amusement. Cela se voyait par son habillement qu'il n'était guère d'ici. Un deuxième étranger en si peu de temps, c'était incroyable!

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'arrêter et de prendre son temps pour réfléchir avant d'agir.

Première étape: le magasin. S'il y avait une chance pour qu'Obi-Wan se soit montré quelque part, c'était bien là, s'il avait désiré prendre contact avec le monde extérieur, ou trouver des nouvelles sur les événements récents.

Sans hésitation, le Jedi entra et il avait vu juste. Il n'eut même pas à prendre la peine de questionner qui que ce soit et d'investiguer. Devant lui, au comptoir, se tenait son padawan, en pleine discussion avec une jeune enfant à la tignasse blonde. Il était si concentré qu'il ne semblait pas avoir senti la présence de son maître dans la Force. Comment cela était-il possible? Etonné, Qui-Gon ne laissa cependant pas les interrogations submerger son esprit. Son padawan avait été retrouvé, c'était le plus important.

"Obi-Wan!" s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant dans sa direction. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et l'observa, quelques instants en silence. Il avait l'air… étrange? Ou plutôt étranger.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Le padawan Kenobi ne s'attendait pas à entendre son prénom, revenir du passé, dans la bouche d'un homme qui venait d'entrer. Qui aurait pu le trouver ici? Néanmoins, sitôt que leurs yeux entrèrent en contact, il reconnut celui qui l'avait interpellé. C'était l'homme de sa vision, et celui qui était apparu de temps en temps dans ses cauchemars: le grand type aux cheveux longs lâchés sur les épaules. Il resta un instant sans voix, à regarder ce visage qui faisait indéniablement partie de sa vie, de son passé, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à situer. Il ne mettait aucun nom sur ses traits, il ne raccrochait aucun bon souvenir à sa -forte- présence, qu'il commençait à sentir dans la Force. Il ne voyait que des images de désolation, celles de ses songes. D'autre part, il ressentait une connexion, un lien entre lui et cet inconnu. Il était sur le point de lui demander de décliner son identité, lorsqu'il se souvint de la vision. " _Ne lui fais pas confiance, il ne doit pas savoir que tu ne te souviens pas."_ lui soufflait la voix dans l'oreille, provoquant un frissonnement de l'ensemble de son corps.

Il quitta le petit tabouret sur lequel il s'était installé tantôt et hocha la tête.

"Bonjour, Maître." _Maître_ , c'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait dans sa vision. Ce devait être un titre, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vérifier et d'étudier quoi que ce soit à propos des Jedi.

Nya écoutait en silence, attendant la suite, mais sur la défensive, alerte au moindre signe d'agression envers son "Benny".

"Tu es en vie, padawan, je suis si heureux de te retrouver! Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de me contacter plus tôt?" demanda-t-il, tout en venant poser les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, de façon rassurante, comme le ferait un père. Un sourire éclatant illuminait sa figure; il avait l'air extrêmement sincère, comme sorti d'une longue période de doute et d'inquiétude.

D'ailleurs, Nya réagit, coupant court son interrogation avant qu'Obi-Wan n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. "Vous êtes son papa? Vous aussi, vous êtes un Jedi?" demanda-t-elle, alors que son regard se posait sur l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture, normalement cachée par sa cape - mais rien échappait jamais aux yeux aiguisés de cette éclatante jeune femme en devenir.

Qui-Gon sourit de façon sincère. "Son papa? On peut dire cela, d'une certaine manière. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, jeune fille?" demanda-t-il en se penchant vers la fillette.

"Je suis l'amie de Benny, Nya." répondit-elle. "Je pourrai voir votre sabre laser?"

Qui-Gon hocha du chef négativement. "C'est une arme, pas un jouet. Et enchanté de te rencontrer, Nya, je m'apelle Qui-Gon Jinn." expliqua-t-il simplement, en rentrant nullement dans les détails du fait que le sabre laser d'un jedi était quelque chose de très personnel.

 _Qui-Gon Jinn. Il avait son nom à présent._ Obi-Wan pencha la tête sur le côté. En réalité, cet homme n'avait pas du tout l'air comme dans sa vision, il avait l'air tout le contraire à vrai dire: gentil et calme. D'ailleurs, une grande sérénité émanait de tout son être, dans la Force, et notre jeune homme se surprit à en profiter en silence. C'était agréable, c'était rassurant.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait écouter cette voix, qui lui répétait sans cesse de se méfier, ou s'il devait dire la vérité à cet homme, seule passerelle reliée à ses souvenirs. Peut-être était-ce un rôle? Un piège? Des nuits de cauchemars, ce n'était pas rien… Il ne pouvait pas les ignorer pour un sourire et une impression de bien-être. Obi-Wan hocha la tête, avant de se décider à répondre à la question posée plus tôt.

"Maître, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous contacter. J'ai été blessé, j'ai perdu la mémoire et je ne me suis souvenu que récemment de qui j'étais et de ce que je faisais là." finit-il par affirmer, mentant de façon partielle. Il prendrait le risque de jouer le jeu, faire croire qu'il se souvenait entièrement de son passé. C'était le moyen le plus sécurisé de démêler le vrai du faux. Attendre, apprendre, guetter. Pour cela, il devrait essayer de récolter des informations par-ci par-là, tout en se plaçant dans le rôle du padawan. Mais comment était-il en tant que padawan?

"Et comment te sens-tu, maintenant?" demanda son instructeur, gardant une main posée sur son épaule.

"Très bien, Maître, j'étais justement ici pour tenter de vous contacter et émettre un message au Temple."

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Qui-Gon sourit à son apprenti, mais avait des doutes en ce qui concernait la véracité des propos de son protégé. Et ses doutes venaient du fait que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas senti venir lorsqu'il s'était approché du magasin. Il y avait aussi quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose d'étrange. Le Jedi avait l'impression que son padawan lui mentait - ou peut-être pas à ce point, mais lui cachait certains faits. Il décida qu'ils en parleraient davantage à leur retour à Coruscant et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de le tourmenter. Ce n'était pas le moment de saboter leurs retrouvailles; il était si heureux de voir le jeune homme vivant! Un poids venait de quitter sa poitrine, accablée depuis des mois par le désespoir d'avoir failli, d'avoir perdu celui qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

"Nous allons rentrer au Temple, et tu iras faire un tour dans l'aile des guérisseurs." l'informa finalement son Maître.

"Rentrer? Mais…. Mais...Mais tu peux pas partir juste comme ça!" s'exclama Nya, les yeux écarquillés, dans un cri suraigu, comme si l'on venait de lui arracher une partie de son être.

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils et Obi-Wan sourit. "Non, bien sûr que non." répondit-il doucement, se penchant vers l'enfant, se voulant doux et rassurant. "Maître, laissez-moi vous présenter la famille Bilaor, ils ont pris soin de moi lorsque j'étais perdu. Ehlena nous attend pour le déjeuner et je pense qu'elle sera ravie de vous rencontrer."

"Oh oui! Et Handy va devenir fou quand il verra un deuxième Jedi!" s'exclama Nya.

Le Jedi ne pouvait pas refuser, devant tant d'enthousiasme - et surtout parce qu'il avait appris à son padawan qu'il était impoli de rejeter ce genre d'invitation. De plus, il y avait cette intense lueur dans le regard de son apprenti... Il y voyait de la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse. Il décela même un peu d'anxiété dans leur lien.

"Très bien, mais nous devrons partir ce soir, Obi-Wan." dit-il finalement.

"Ce soir? Mais…" commença Nya, avant de hocher la tête. "Quand vous verrez les bons plats de maman, vous changerez d'avis de toute façon!" ajouta l'enfant, attrapant Kenobi par la main pour le tirer vers l'extérieur.

Ils retrouvèrent Janier, qui venait de terminer de négocier la vente de deux tee-muss. Obi-Wan fit les présentations, et après avoir chargé le landspeeder, la troupe retourna rapidement à la ferme.

Le déjeuner fut sympathique. Les enfants racontaient les exploits de Benny et Qui-Gon comprit rapidement à quel point le jeune homme avait trouvé du réconfort et de l'aide, chez cette famille, pendant sa convalescence, alors que la mémoire lui manquait. Cela avait dû être particulièrement compliqué de ne plus sentir la Force. Malgré l'amnésie, cela avait dû être extrêmement douloureux et le maître Jedi regrettait de ne pas avoir poussé ses recherches, de ne pas avoir suivi son instinct, de ne pas avoir été là pour épauler son apprenti dans un moment si trouble.

"En tous cas," déclara-t-il. "Cela explique pourquoi je ne pouvais plus te sentir dans la Force, tu as dû te mettre dans une transe de guérison après l'explosion, intuitivement. Puis, le manque de souvenirs a bloqué ton accès à la Force. C'était une façon de te défendre, c'était instinctif. Je trouve cela vraiment intéressant, j'ai hâte que nous allions voir les guérisseurs à notre retour, voir s'ils auront la même idée à ce sujet."

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête - à contre-coeur? "Oui, Maître." Une nouvelle vague d'anxiété traversa leur lien, ce qui fit sursauter mentalement Qui-Gon, même si son visage ne le montra guère.

Pendant le dessert, les enfants enchaînèrent sur des questions à propos des Jedi, auxquelles répondait le plus âgé des deux hommes. Etrangement, Obi-Wan était devenu silencieux.

"Alors, les Jedi n'ont pas le droit de se marier ou d'avoir des enfants?" demanda Nya, les yeux ronds, avant de lâcher un soupir de désespoir lorsque lui parvint la réponse. Elle ne perd pas le nord, songea Qui-Gon, amusé par ce qui semblait être une amourette d'enfant envers son padawan. Il avait dû faire bonne impression, à n'en point douter.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, le maître Jedi proposa son aide pour ranger. D'abord étonnée, Elhena finit par accepter, le laissant essuyer les couverts et les assiettes déjà propres alors qu'elle lavait le reste.

"Benny…" commença-t-elle sur un ton plein de douceur. "Je veux dire Obi-Wan... est un bon garçon. Il est… lumineux. Vous qui êtes son professeur, vous devez être fier." indiqua-t-elle finalement, brisant le silence. Le padawan se montrait toujours comme le parfait Jedi, stoic, la mine neutre, poli en tous points, mais certainement cette famille avait-elle eu la chance de voir l'humain derrière le Jedi, le jeune homme sortant de l'adolescence.

"Oui, très." répondit-il.

"Et ses parents aussi, je n'en doute pas." ajouta-t-elle, un petit sourire sur le côté.

Qui-Gon sourit simplement. "A vrai dire, il ne connaît pas ses parents, et eux non plus ne savent pas quel homme il est devenu. Les apprenti Jedi sont souvent amenés au temple très jeunes. Obi-Wan n'avait que trois ans."

"Oh." souffla-t-elle, baissant la tête, alors qu'elle rangeait délicatement une tasse dans un placard. "Amenés? Mais comment ça? Ce sont des orphelins?" demanda-t-elle ensuite.

"Non. C'est différent… Les parents qui découvrent que leurs enfants sont sensibles à la Force contactent le Temple Jedi, ou alors, et c'est plus souvent le cas, nous les localisons et les contactons. Nous leur proposons d'entraîner leurs enfants par rapport aux voies de la Force. Souvent, ils acceptent."

Ehlena reposa la tasse contre la table. "Je n'arrive pas à imaginer… Laisser son bébé, en sachant qu'on ne le reverra plus, qu'on deviendra des inconnus… Ca sonnerait presque comme un kidnapping."

"Quelqu'un de sensible à la Force qui n'est pas entraîné peut devenir dangereux. Ce n'est pas facile… Beaucoup espèrent aussi leur offrir une vie meilleure, de la sorte. Les Jedi étant des gardiens de la Paix dans la galaxie, cela est aussi parfois vu comme un devoir. Mais personne n'est enlevé de force, je peux vous le promettre." répondit-il. Il savait que c'était difficile à comprendre, surtout lorsque l'on avait pas été confronté à la situation et ne blâmait pas la trentenaire pour sa façon franche de parler du sujet présent.

"Une vie meilleure? J'ai l'impression que la vie de Jedi est difficile, au contraire…" souffla-t-elle, avant de jeter un oeil vers l'extérieur, où Obi-Wan s'amusait à faire léviter un bol que Handy essayait de rattraper. Obi-Wan avait l'air d'avoir trouvé sa place ici. Il allait leur manquer. Il était si jeune, et l'imaginer se battre sabre laser en main, l'imaginer affronter les dangers de cette galaxie, était inconcevable, après toute l'affection qu'elle avait nourrie pour lui. "Est-ce que Benny est heureux ?" demanda-t-elle, dans un soupire, de façon presque inaudible.

Qui-Gon ne répondit pas car il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle attendait de réponse.

Il reposa un oeil sur le jeune homme, toujours en train de s'amuser à jauger l'exaspération de Handy, avec le bol. En temps normal, il aurait rappelé à son padawan que la Force n'était pas un jouet - comme le faisait si souvent Yoda avec les initiés, lorsque ceux-ci l'utilisait dans leurs jeux d'enfants -, mais, cette fois-ci, il ne dit rien.

Obi-Wan dût sentir son regard posé sur lui, car il leva les yeux dans sa direction. Et ce que le maître Jedi y décela lui fit un pincement au coeur: il y avait indéniablement quelque chose que son padawan ne lui avait pas dit. Mais pourquoi?

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, et il serait bientôt l'heure du départ. Qui-Gon n'avait pas encore contacté le temple. Son départ ne devait pas être passé inaperçu et Maître Windu devait attendre avec impatience un signe de sa part. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le jeune homme, afin de lui dire de faire ses adieux, il observa une scène, aussi mignonne qu'inquiétante. Les enfants tendirent un datapad à son padawan. Il n'entendit pas tout ce qui se disait à cette distance, mais, d'après les mots qui lui parvinrent, il sut que ce datapad contenait des données dans l'optique de s'écrire, qu'ils puissent garder contact sur la durée… Et le jeune homme accepta. _De l'attachement._ Obi-Wan avait toujours été du genre à s'attacher rapidement, et s'il était, pour le moment, capable de laisser partir, il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé une famille par ici.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

"Maître Jedi?" La petite voix de Nya parvint aux oreilles de Qui-Gon, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. "Est-ce qu'Obi-Wan peut encore aller voir les Tee-Muss pour leur dire au revoir?" demanda-t-elle avec sa jovialité habituelle.

Le padawan la rejoignit en courant, hochant la tête. "Nya!" s'exclama-t-il pour la remettre à l'ordre, mais son visage avait repris rapidement son air neutre, parfaitement contrôlé.

"Bah quoi? Tu voulais pas demander, je le fais pour toi!"

Obi-Wan serra mentalement les dents. Il ne connaissait pas ce Maître Jinn. Dans son esprit, les souvenirs et les rêves se mélangeaient, alors il était logique qu'il le redoute, d'un certain point de vue. Mais il n'avait aucune envie que la petite ne dévoile ce secret! L'autre fronça les sourcils… Et voilà qu'il devenait suspicieux!

"Maître, j'aimerais aller voir les tee-muss une dernière fois, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à m'occuper de ces créatures, je m'y suis attaché." déclara-t-il à l'intention de l'homme aux cheveux longs, tentant de rattraper la situation. Mais à l'entente de sa phrase, il observa une lueur dans le regard de son maître. Quelque chose lui avait déplu…

"Vas-y, Obi-Wan. Mais ne prends pas trop de temps. Il serait bon qu'on puisse arriver à Coruscant avant le lever du jour."

Obi-Wan n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Coruscant, et combien de temps il fallait prendre pour s'y rendre, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de s'incliner légèrement. Visiblement, c'était un réflexe, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce geste. Mais comme son interlocuteur ne parut pas surpris, bien au contraire, il sut que c'était un comportement correct. Ce devait faire partie de l'étiquette.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Qui-Gon poussa un soupire. Une heure que le jeune homme était parti aux écuries! Ils devraient revoir ensemble la définition de "pas trop de temps", car il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas la même. Finalement, le padawan reparut, les cheveux ébouriffés, les mains pleines de terre et un large sourire sur le visage. Il perdit ce sourire, dès qu'il arriva à proximité de son maître.

"Avant qu'on prenne la route, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, mon padawan." déclara Qui-Gon, ignorant l'aspect et le retard de son protégé, tout en lui tendant un objet. C'était le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan.

"Je l'ai réparé." l'informa-t-il simplement. "J'espère que tu ne vas pas le perdre encore une fois." ajouta-t-il ensuite, une lueur pétillante de malice dans les yeux, la réprimande n'en étant pas vraiment une. "Ce sabre laser peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, ne l'oublie pas, Obi-Wan." conclut-il ensuite.

Lorsque le jeune homme empoigna l'objet, il resta longuement à l'observer, à le détailler des yeux, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. C'était… étrange.

"Oui, Maître. Merci, Maître." répondit-il finalement, de façon encore plus solennelle et formelle que celle dont il avait l'habitude de faire part chaque jour.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Les adieux avaient été déchirants, surtout pour Nya. La fillette avait d'abord voulu se montrer forte, mais elle avait fini par pleurer follement, tout en serrant Obi-Wan dans ses bras et en lui demandant de rester une bonne centaine de fois. Finalement, elle a réussi à lui faire promettre qu'il reviendrait les voir.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la réaction des enfants, ou même celle d'Ehlena et Janier qui avait inquiété Qui-Gon, plutôt celle d'Obi-Wan. Il avait senti une immense tristesse, un grand regret et beaucoup de peur lui parvenir via leur lien mental dans la Force, il avait même vu des larmes couler sur ses joues. Son padawan n'était plus un enfant, il avait appris à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, à relâcher ses émotions dans la Force, mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était intrigant, voire même inquiétant.

Le vaisseau était en auto-pilote, coordonnées placées sur Coruscant et le Maître Jedi profita d'un moment de silence pour rejoindre son padawan.

"Comment te sens-tu?" lui demanda-t-il. Obi-Wan avait l'air absent, concentré sur son datapad depuis des heures, mais se redressa en entendant la voix de son instructeur.

"Je vais bien, Maître." répondit simplement le jeune homme.

"Pas besoin de mentir, Obi-Wan, je sens que tu bouillonnes. De quoi as-tu peur?" répondit Qui-Gon, avec douceur.

L'autre sembla gêné, puis agacé. "Si vous le savez déjà, vous n'avez pas besoin de demander." dit-il, bougeant un peu trop sur son siège. Son interlocuteur fut étonné et chagriné par cette réponse cinglante: ils avaient eu des prises de bec avec son apprenti par le passé, mais jamais de façon si gratuite. Cependant, Obi-Wan eut l'air de se reprendre. "Excusez-moi, maître. Je… Je suis triste d'avoir quitté mes amis."

Qui-Gon poussa un large soupire, s'asseyant à ses côtés. En ce moment, son apprenti avait l'air d'un enfant, alors qu'il allait pourtant bientôt entrer dans la vingtaine.

"Nous avons déjà souvent parlé de ce sujet. Je suis étonné… Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu t'es attaché. Il faut que tu les laisses s'en aller, quitter ta vie. Tu sais que l'attachement est dangereux."

C'était comme si son apprenti venait de découvrir quelque chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, comme un gamin pris en flagrant délit. "Vous… vous pouvez me rappeler cette...hm… histoire?" demanda-t-il. Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils. Décidément, le passage chez les guérisseurs ne serait pas de trop. Son padawan n'avait toujours par l'air lui-même. La mémoire lui ferait-elle encore défaut? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avouer, dans ce cas?

"Le problème avec l'attachement, c'est qu'il induit des émotions potentiellement dangereuses dont, surtout, la peur de perdre la personne ou le bien auquel l'on est attaché. Et la peur ainsi que la colère peuvent mener au côté obscure. Il est important que tu lâches tes émotions dans la Force, pour ne pas être contrôlé par ta peur, ton chagrin ou ta colère. Ils ne doivent pas assombrir ton jugement. Tu ne dois pas oublier tes amis, simplement ne pas laisser ton lien avec eux te contrôler ou te peser." expliqua le professeur à l'élève.

Obi-Wan resta silencieux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. "Oui, vous avez raison, Maître. Je vais faire des efforts. Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu pied… C'est à cause de l'accident, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos, je pense." indiqua-t-il ensuite, fuyant son maître du regard.

Le jeune homme avait l'air tout sauf serein. Décidément le passage chez les guérisseurs ne serait vraiment pas de trop.

"Obi-Wan, es-tu sûr que ta mémoire est complètement revenue?" demanda Qui-Gon.

Son interlocuteur hocha rapidement la tête. "Oui, bien sûr, Maître. Peut-être que je confonds quelques détails, mais tout va bien."

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Obi-Wan poussa un large soupir. Il l'avait échappé bel! Pour peu que Qui-Gon lui aurait posé quelques questions pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas, son secret aurait été dévoilé au grand jour!

Le côté obscure? Il hocha la tête. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il étudiait les données du datapad, sur les Jedi, mais il n'avait pas encore tout vu. Alors comme cela, les jedi ne pouvaient pas avoir de relations amicales ou familiales ? Etait-ce bien ce que voulait lui dire son maître? Ou était-il en train d'extrapoler? Ah bon sang, s'il pouvait se souvenir, ce serait tellement plus simple!

Alors qu'il lisait les données, il lui semblait se remémorer peu à peu certaines informations, la manière avec laquelle il fallait se comporter, les savoirs qu'il avait en lui; mais le véritable écho, les véritables souvenirs lui parvinrent tel un tourbillon lorsqu'il lut les lignes suivantes:

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

_Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force_

Le Code Jedi. Il était bel et bien un Jedi. Et, de tout ce qu'il avait appris, les Jedi étaient des gardiens de la paix, en quelques sortes. Ils s'assuraient que la paix règne dans la galaxie et protégeaient ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se protéger eux-mêmes.

Mais alors… Ses visions ? Peut-être que l'Ordre lobotomisait ses adeptes… Peut-être qu'ils pensaient faire le bien en faisant le mal? Ils tuaient en pensant que c'était juste? Il était évident que ce qu'il avait vu dans ses visions et ses songes n'avaient rien à voir avec la Paix! Il devait avoir été lobotomisé, et son accident réveillait sa conscience, ses vraies sentiments et ses vraies souvenirs!

Cependant, il n'avait aucune façon de le savoir, car s'il se souvenait des Jedis, s'il se souvenait de ses compétences, il ne se souvenait nullement de sa propre vie, de ses souvenirs personnels, si ce n'était des échos flous de cours lorsqu'il était initié, des phrases qu'il avait entendues par-ci par-là, et des noms- sans parvenir à les lier pour autant à des visages. Il avait hâte d'arriver pour accéder à son dossier.

Néanmoins, pour le moment, il se contentait de retenir les visages et les noms des membres du Conseil, nul doute qu'il aurait affaire à eux bientôt. S'il devait jouer son rôle, il ne devait rien laisser transparaître. Il ne faillirait pas à sa mission, c'était la Force elle-même qui le lui demandait. " _Ne leur fais pas confiance… Toi seul peut sauver des innocents… N'oublie pas..."_ lui soufflait la voix tandis qu'il s'assoupissait légèrement sur son siège. S'il était un meurtrier, si les Jedi étaient en tort, alors il pourrait changer.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de sa léthargie et finit par se lever. Après une seconde d'hésitation, le padawan alluma son sabre laser. La lame bleue lui fit face, presque avec défiance. Il effectua quelques mouvements, intuitivement: la mémoire musculaire était en place. Mais, malheureusement, s'il avait espoir que cela réveille une partie de sa mémoire, cela ne déclencha rien de plus, à part l'arrivée de son maître, qui accourut pour le rejoindre.

"Obi-Wan, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" déclara-t-il en le forçant à désactiver son arme. "Pas ici, c'est dangereux! Tu le sais très bien!" s'exclama-t-il, pas tant énervé qu'inquiet par ce comportement inattendu.

"Excusez-moi, Maître." répondit simplement Obi-Wan. "Je voulais voir s'il fonctionnait convenablement, et je n'ai pas réfléchi."

Qui-Gon ne répondit pas et l'observa longuement en silence. Obi-Wan baissa simplement la tête et ne dit rien de plus.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Arrivé sur Coruscant, Obi-Wan se retrouva, comme convenu, dans l'aile des guérisseurs, tandis que son maître rapportait sa propre sortie illicite du temple au Conseil ainsi que les circonstances qui l'avaient mené à retrouver son padawan.

La guérisseuse, Maître Che, de ce qu'Obi-Wan avait compris, posa de nombreuses questions au jeune homme, l'ausculta, avec examens biologiques complets et scanner de la tête à l'appui. Il fallut beaucoup de concentration à Obi-Wan pour répondre, à coup d'entourloupes et de demi-vérités. C'était épuisant de faire semblant que l'on était au courant de tout, alors qu'on ne se souvenait de rien. Surtout lorsqu'une Mon Calamari le salua de loin, avec un sourire et vint aux nouvelles. Heureusement, une autre personne présente dans les lieux l'interpella, ce qui permit à notre apprenti Jedi d'apprendre que son prénom était Bant. Donc, Bant était une amie. C'était noté.

Lorsqu'enfin on le laissa rejoindre l'appartement partagé avec Qui-Gon, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il était parvenu à berner les guérisseurs! Sans doute que les demi-vérités étaient toujours bien plus avantageuses que les mensonges… Il marchait sereinement dans les couloirs, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée où se trouvaient ses quartiers. Il alla au gré de ses pensées, simplement, ce qui le mena aux archives. Aussitôt, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Il s'approcha rapidement de la personne en charge. Là encore, il n'avait aucune idée de son nom, mais elle semblait bien le connaître. Elle se montra très agréable et le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire. S'installant devant une machine, il commença à regarder comment faire pour accéder à son dossier. Étonnement, ce fut la voix dans sa tête qui le guida… La voix dans sa tête qui lui souffla des mots, lui faisant deviner les codes permettant d'accéder à des données initialement inaccessibles pour un simple padawan. A voix dans sa tête semblait connaître tant de choses !

Il survola le tout, attrapant quelques informations par-ci par-là, des dates clefs, des événements parfois frustrants, puis sortit le datapad qu'il gardait dans ses poches, et le connecta, afin de tout télécharger. Il prendrait ainsi le temps de connaître les missions effectuées par Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	4. Une idée de génie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aide-moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire…” murmura-t-il doucement. Il ne savait pas à qui il s’adressait. Peut-être à la Voix, peut-être à la Force, peut-être à lui-même. Ce fut cependant la Voix qui lui répondit.

Les jours qui suivirent, Qui-Gon se sentait soulagé et rassuré. Si son padawan avait en effet perdu certaines bribes de sa mémoire, ce ne devait être rien de bien grave et cela ne l’empêchait certainement pas de réfléchir et d’utiliser ses compétences. Les détails reviendraient peu à peu dans le temps. Qui-Gon était à présent certain qu’Obi-Wan n’était pas un péril, ni pour lui ni pour les autres. 

Son maître fut agréablement surpris lorsqu’il entendit de la bouche du jeune homme des souvenirs communs. Il n’avait aucune façon de savoir qu’en vérité, le jeune homme se jouait de lui et disséminait de temps en temps, subtilement, par-ci par-là, des informations pour parfaire son image. Une machination bien forgée, et des souvenirs qui provenaient davantage de dossiers que de son propre esprit. Ce qui l'inquiéta,néanmoins, était le fait que Obi-Wan ne parlait que bien peu - il n’était pas extrêmement loquace autrefois, mais là, il atteignait des sommets - , ne se confiait pas réellement et semblait… se méfier. Qui-Gon sentait souvent de la réticence dans la Force, mais il avait peur de brusquer son padawan. Après tout, leurs débuts en tant qu’équipe avaient été tumultueux et il pouvait très bien laisser à son apprenti le temps de venir lui parler lorsqu’il se sentirait prêt.

Un jour, Qui-Gon l’a surpris sur son datapad, et lorsqu’il s’est approché, le jeune homme eut un brusque mouvement de recul, avant d’éteindre l’appareil et de le ranger vivement. Le sourire qu’il avait alors affiché ne semblait ni serein ni honnête. 

“Que fais-tu, padawan?” demanda son maître, après avoir laissé passer quelques secondes d’hésitation. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le brusquer, il était important que son padawan puisse avoir un jardin secret, mais il était également important que la confiance règne entre les deux homme et ce, en toutes circonstances.. 

Obi-Wan rougit, baissant les yeux. 

“Des recherches personnelles.” Bon, au moins, ce n’était pas un mensonge. Qui-gon hésita, encore une fois, à le pousser à en révéler davantage. Sous le regard scrutateur de son aîné, le jedi sourit timidement, semblant se résigner. 

“J’ai un penchant pour les holo-romances, Maître…” avoua-t-il finalement. “Je regardais les informations sur la dernière saison de ‘Jedi, Coeur battant : Amour de princesse’. C’est très prenant, réellement…Mais la princesse est stupide.”.

Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils, avant de laisser échapper une rire. Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas -il doutait totalement de l’intérêt de son apprenti pour ce genre d’émissions futiles-, mais il devrait s’en contenter pour le moment, saluant l’essai de son interlocuteur à le tromper.

Cependant, les holo-romances mettant en scène des Jedi étaient récemment à la mode : ils représentaient les dramas parfaits (interdits à braver, amour secret et impossible, musique perturbante, happy-end bancal durant lequel le héros principal découvrait que son aimée portait la vie et quittait l’Ordre pour former une famille…). Beaucoup de padawan aimaient à les regarder, dans l’unique but de s’esclaffer devant la façon dont le fameux jedi était mis en scène. Peut-être qu’Obi-Wan ne mentait pas finalement? 

Soudainement, un bip incessant se fit entendre. Qui-Gon sortit son comlink, d’où provenait le son perturbant, et l’activa. La voix de Mace s’éleva dans la pièce. “Le Conseil aimerait te voir, ainsi que ton padawan, le plus vite possible. Nous avons une mission pour vous.” Et sur ce, la communication fut interrompue. Mace avait toujours le chic pour aller à l’essentiel dans ce genre de situation. 

Obi-Wan n’eut aucunement besoin que son Maître n’explicite les ordres. Il laissa ses jambes retomber au bout du lit et se pencha pour enfiler ses bottes. Il attrapa sa cape, resserra rapidement sa tresse pour se montrer présentable, et suivit Qui-Gon lorsque celui-ci quitta l’appartement. 

“Je sais que les guérisseurs ont dit que tout va bien, mais si jamais tu ne te sens pas capable d’aller en mission, n’hésite pas, Obi-Wan.” affirma le grand maître alors qu’ils marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs depuis plusieurs minutes. 

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il si mauvais acteur? Pour rendre le tout plus plausible et crédible, il était même allé jusqu’à avouer qu’il y avait des blancs dans ses souvenirs. Il avait pris le risque de détruire sa couverture… Une demi-vérité qui avait très bien fonctionné. En effet, il n’avait pas été relevé de ses fonctions, les guérisseurs affirmant qu’il était en bonne forme mentale et physique pour aller en mission. 

Le padawan baissa les yeux, observant un instant ses pieds, réfléchissant à une réponse qui n’attirerait pas les soupçons. Ce Maître Qui-Gon semblait loin d’être bête. En même temps, s’il l’avait élevé, il était normal qu’il connaisse sa personnalité et ses habitudes… Voilà pourquoi Obi-Wan évitait un maximum de parler. Il essayait de placer les mots justes au bon moment, des sourires sereins et quelques bonnes blagues. Jusque-là, cela avait l’air de fonctionner. Du moins, Qui-Gon avait l’air d’accepter le fait qu’il garde des secrets. Mais combien de temps serait-il aussi magnanime? 

“Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu? Je me sens bien, j’avoue que je ne me souviens pas de toute ma vie, il y a des blancs, mais, les guérisseurs ont dit que cela reviendrait, comme le reste… Et je ne pense pas que cela m’empêche de réfléchir et de réagir de la meilleure façon possible lors d’une mission, Maître.” déclara finalement le jeune homme, ponctuant sa phrase par un léger sourire. 

“Oh non, tu n’as rien fait, mais… Tu me sembles différent, un peu trop sérieux dernièrement. Je veux juste m’assurer que tout va bien… Tu n’es pas obligé de tout me dire tout de suite, mais j’aimerais juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.” expliqua le Maître Jedi, posant paternellement une main contre l’épaule de son interlocuteur.

Obi-Wan déglutit, puis sourit.

“Merci, Maître. Je m’en souviendrais. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. J’avais juste besoin de me réacclimater! Après tout, j’ai passé beaucoup de temps à la ferme. Et c’est vraiment différent du Temple!” indiqua-t-il. Il voulut rajouter qu’il était heureux d’être de retour au Temple, mais se désista. Cela serait probablement de trop, il voulait éviter d’en faire des patates. La vérité, était qu’au milieu de tous ces inconnus, même chaleureux, il se sentait terriblement seul. Désireux de garder sa couverture intacte, il n'interagissait qu’avec très peu de monde, et très brièvement. La seule personne avec qui il avait un contact récurrent était Qui-Gon Jinn, en qui il n’avait pas confiance. Oh, il aurait aimé lui faire confiance, il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qui l’attirait indéniablement, mais à chaque fois qu’il se rapprochait du Maître Jedi et qu’il songeait à lui dire la vérité ou à le confronter, la Voix le rappelait à l’ordre. Les doutes s’insinuaient de nouveau dans son esprit et consolidaient ses mensonges.

Leurs pas les menèrent devant la porte de la chambre du Conseil. Le padawan qui gérait les entrées leur demanda de patienter, mais ils n’attendirent que quelques minutes avant que les portes ne s’ouvrent et qu’on les invite à entrer. Kenobi poussa un large soupir, se donnant du courage pour affronter cette épreuve. Si les guérisseurs ne s’étaient douté de rien, il aurait à faire aux plus éminents Jedi dans cette salle. Peut-être pourraient-ils voir le mensonge en lui?

A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte que Maître Yoda posa un regard scrutateur sur le padawan - Obi-Wan avait bien retenu son nom, après tout, une créature aussi rigolote, cela ne s’oubliait pas, et il songea que Nya aurait beaucoup aimé le rencontrer. 

Les mains -les pattes?- posées contre sa canne, les oreilles baissées, Yoda ne dit rien, mais gardait les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, tandis qu’il évitait tant bien que mal de trop bouger, tant il était mal à l’aise. Encore un peu et il danserait d’une jambe sur l’autre. Cependant, il parvint à garder son masque de neutralité. Il était aussi fortement reconnaissant du fait que la cape de jedi avait de si grande manches pour cacher ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. 

“Maître Jinn, Padawan Kenobi.” les salua Mace Windu en inclinant légèrement la tête. 

“Maîtres.” répondit Qui-Gon, offrant le même geste de politesse aux personnes présentes. 

“Nous vous avons fait venir car nous avons une mission importante pour vous, qui nécessitera tous tes talents de diplomate.” les informa Windu, posant les yeux sur le Maître Jedi. 

Un autre membre du Conseil pris la parole - _ Ki-Adi Mundi?  _ Songea Obi-Wan. 

“Le roi de Kamel a demandé l’aide des Jedis, en tant que médiateurs, mais aussi pour assurer la protection de sa famille. Comme vous le savez sans doute, la planète Kamel a commencé des négociations il y a peu, avec la République, dans l’optique d’en faire bientôt partie. C’est une planète très riche en matières premières et donc un atout majeur. Elle est située à la limite avec la bordure extérieure, son arrivée au sein de la République permettrait l’ouverture d’un canal de transports favorable à la prospérité des deux camps.”

Le Jedi se tut, sans doute pour laisser à ses deux interlocuteurs le temps d’assimiler les informations avant de leur en donner davantage. 

“Si je ne me trompe pas, Kamel a longtemps vécu coupée du reste de la galaxie, dans une neutralité sans bornes. Qu’est-ce qui les a poussé à entrer en négociations avec la République?” demanda Qui-Gon, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en signe de réflexion.

“Le nouveau roi a été élu il y a de cela un an, après la mort du dernier souverain. Contrairement à son prédécesseur, il pense que la survie de sa planète dépend de son ouverture au reste du monde. Kamel était une planète riche, où il faisait bon vivre, lorsque les colons humains s’y sont installés, il y a de cela 300 ans. Mais ils ont fait face à de nombreuses crises, notamment des catastrophes naturelles, qui ont laissé des zones dévastées. La dernière ne date que de trois ans: un tremblement de terre qui a rasé presque tout un continent… Le précédent souverain avait refusé l’aide extérieure, et la population s’en mord aujourd’hui les doigts.” expliqua Mace sur un ton neutre, énonçant simplement les faits. 

“Ils connaissent à présent la pauvreté, et le Roi Vladimyre a accepté l’aide humanitaire de la République. Certains sénateurs l’ont invité à réfléchir à ce qu’apporterait l’union de sa planète à la République pour son peuple.”

Qui-Gon hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de cette réponse. 

“Malheureusement” ajouta Windu, toujours sur ce ton si neutre - insupportable d’après Obi-Wan. “Des opposants à ces négociations, fidèles de l’ancien souverain, ont décidé de créer leur propre groupe. Cela ne serait pas un problème s’il n’y avait parmi eux des terroristes. Le Roi et sa famille ont été victimes de plusieurs attentats. Des civils sont morts. La situation dépasse le désaccord politique.” dit-il. “Le Roi est élu tous les dix ans. Visiblement, les terroristes ne comptent pas attendre la fin du mandat de l’actuel souverain.” poursuivit-il, sans quitter le maître et l’apprenti des yeux. 

Cependant, Obi-Wan peinait à écouter attentivement ses explications. Tout ce qu’il pouvait sentir, c’était le regard de Maître Yoda toujours posé sur lui, il sentait presque un poids physique sur ses épaules, tant les grands yeux du Jedi le scrutaient avec intensité. Etait-il en train de lire son âme? Les Jedi pouvaient-ils faire cela? Obi-Wan osa enfin croiser le regard du petit être vert aux longues oreilles -  _ on dirait un troll ou un gnome _ , pensa le jeune homme. L’autre fronça les sourcils: avait-il entendu cette pensée? Les joues de l’apprenti rougirent encore davantage, s’il était possible d’être plus rouge qu’il ne l’était déjà.

Notre senior padawan ne sortit de ses pensées que plusieurs minutes plus tard, ayant raté une bonne partie de la conversation.

“Un vaisseau sera disponible demain soir, au hangar. Vous aurez pour but de protéger le Roi Valdimyre et sa famille et de faire la médiation avec les opposants, pour arriver à un accord. Le démantèlement du réseau terroriste reste à la charge des autorités locales.”

Ainsi, leur mandat n’était pas de tuer les terroristes? Obi-Wan était confus, mais cela le rassurait grandement. Après tout, il avait tellement peur d’être envoyé pour exécuter des gens et faire le sale boulot. 

Qui-Gon dit quelque chose, que notre jeune homme n’entendait pas vraiment, avant de s’incliner. Le padawan s’inclina hâtivement à son tour, comprenant qu’ils venaient d’être congédiés. Ils venaient à peine de sortir de la chambre du Conseil lorsque le bruit d’une canne contre le sol dallé se fit entendre. 

“Jeune Kenobi, te parler, j’aimerais.” Maître Yoda se tenait à ses côtés. Il lança un regard à Qui-Gon qui afficha un sourire. “Obi-Wan, je t’attendrais dans nos quartiers.” dit-il avant de s'éclipser. Le jeune homme déglutit nerveusement. Son secret venait-il d’être percé à jour? Aurait-il droit à des menaces? 

“Je vous suis, Maître.” répondit-il simplement, avant de se mettre en marche à côté de Yoda. Ce dernier le mena dans la salle aux mille fontaines. Cette immense serre, semblable à un grand parc, avec ses chutes d’eau et son énorme quantité de flore, était l’endroit préféré d’Obi-Wan lorsqu’il voulait méditer. Depuis son retour, il ne cessait de se perdre dans le Temple, mais le chemin vers cet endroit, il le connaissait par coeur. Il sourit doucement, s’abreuvant de l’atmosphère calme des lieux, malgré les échos des cris d’un groupe de jeunes padawans, en train de nager dans le lac à proximité. 

“Troublé, tu es, jeune padawan.” La voix de Yoda le ramena sur terre. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. “Hmmm, oui, perturbé, tu es.” ajouta le troll, s’asseyant en tailleur sur l'herbe. Obi-Wan l’imita. 

“Quelque chose à dire, tu as?” demanda le Grand-Maître de l’Ordre Jedi, posant de nouveau ses yeux sur son interlocuteur. 

“Je vais bien, Maître. C’est juste que… Je me pose des questions.” finit-il par avouer.  _ Des demis-vérités, toujours mieux que des mensonges,  _ lui soufflait la voix dans sa tête, avec intensité. 

“Des questions, hmm?”

“Oui, je… je doute de moi.” ajouta-t-il. Cela était totalement vrai, dans un sens. 

“Un problème de confiance en toi depuis toujours, tu as. Mais un bon Jedi, tu seras. Assombrir ton jugement, la peur ne doit pas. Tes craintes, les dire, tu dois. Oui.” indiqua son interlocuteur, d’une voix grave. 

“Je…” Il ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait l’impression que le troll savait déjà tout. 

_ Il s’amuse avec toi, il veut juste te tourmenter. On ne peut pas avoir confiance aux Jedi. Mais toi, tu es différent, tu peux t’en sortir.  _ La voix était de retour, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus venimeuse. 

“J’ai passé un peu de temps loin du Temple, j’ai trouvé une famille, lorsque j’ai perdu la mémoire. Et je commence à me demander si je dois vraiment être un Jedi. Si c’est vraiment le souhait de la Force.” mentit-il - d’un certain point de vue. Quelle meilleure explication? Oh oui, il était fier de lui. 

“Hmmm. Ecouter la Force, tu dois. Ensemble, méditer, nous allons…. Oui. Les réponses à tes questions, tu trouveras. Attention à tes choix, tu dois faire.” conclut le Jedi avant de fermer les yeux. 

Et ainsi, Obi-Wan les ferma à son tour, se lançant dans une longue méditation, se concentrant sur le son d’une chute d’eau.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

  
  


Lorsqu’il revint dans l’appartement, Qui-Gon avait préparé le dîner. Mais Obi-Wan était sous-tension, il lui annonça donc simplement qu’il aimerait prendre une douche avant de manger. Il alla rapidement s’enfermer dans la salle de bains, sans ajouter un mot.

_ Tu l’as échappé bel avec le gnome! Tu devrais faire plus attention. S’il découvre que tu leur mens, ils vont t’étriper.  _ Susurait la voix dans son oreille, alors qu’il laissait l’eau couler contre sa peau, dans l’espoir de nettoyer ses craintes et ses doutes. Comment pouvait-il faire, à son niveau, pour sauver qui que ce soit? Il n’était qu’un pion, parmi d’autres pions…  _ Chut. Tu as la Force, tu as tout ce qu’il te faut.  _

Lorsqu’il fut sortit de la douche, il se sécha soigneusement et enfila des vêtements propres. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait transpiré à ce point sous l’effet du stress. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de cacher ses mensonges, car s’il avait réussi à échapper aux regards ces deux dernières semaines, il commençait à croiser de plus en plus de personnes qui étaient censés être des connaissances. Heureusement qu’il partait le lendemain en mission. 

Alors qu’il se lavait le visage, au-dessus du lavabo, un regard dans le miroir lui fit lâcher sons avon. Ce dernier tomba négligemment sur le sol carrelé, dans un bruit sourd, alors qu’Obi-Wan observait ses bras. Ses mains étaient pleines de sang. Rouge vif, frais, suintant en lignes nettes sur sa peau. Il sentait l’odeur métallique de ce liquide vitale lui emplir les narines. Ses yeux étaient devenus deux grandes coupelles écarquillées par la peur.  _ Tu vois ce que tu es? Un meurtrier! Tu veux le rester? Tu veux devenir ce monstre sans coeur? Celui du désert? Oh oui, tu te souviens des cris des enfants…  _ La voix était insistante, et très forte. Les cris des enfants se firent entendre. Ils paraissaient si réels! La Voix résonnait comme si quelqu’un se tenait debout à ses côtés et apposait ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille. __

_ Mais tu peux changer. Uniquement si tu m’écoutes. C’est ce que tu veux, n’est-ce pas? Tu ne dois pas fuir, tu dois épouser le Pouvoir. Ne laisse pas de faux souvenirs t’atteindre. Tu sais ce qu’ils sont… _

_ Ils t’ont lavé le cerveau, et maintenant, grâce à ton accident, tu peux quitter leur endoctrinement, tu peux enfin devenir toi-même et réparer les torts qu’ils t’ont fait et ceux qu’ils ont fait aux autres. Ne vois-tu pas que c’est la volonté de la Force elle-même?  _

Le cerveau du jeune homme allait exploser, tandis qu’il observait le sang disparaître de ses mains, petit à petit.

“Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas être un monstre!” s’écria-t-il, donnant un coup de poing dans le lavabo. Il le regretta aussitôt, lorsque la douleur s’empara de ses doigts. 

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, tandis qu’il se laissait tomber par terre, assis contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre son torse dans une position vulnérable. A ce moment-là, la contradiction était si forte dans son esprit, qu’il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne comprenait plus ce que la Force lui dictait, son souhait assombri par la Voix. Et les maîtres Jedi qui se cachaient si bien derrière des masques de politesse et de compassion. Se cachaient-ils vraiment? 

“Aide-moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire…” murmura-t-il doucement. Il ne savait pas à qui il s’adressait. Peut-être à la Voix, peut-être à la Force, peut-être à lui-même. Ce fut cependant la Voix qui lui répondit. Il eut l’impression de voir une figure encapuchonnée apparaître l’espace de quelques instants devant lui, tandis que de nouvelles paroles s’élevaient autour de lui. 

_ “Il y a, dans les archives du temple, un holocron. Il contient quelque chose, un sort, qui va t’aider. Tu dois me faire confiance. Il va te libérer de leur influence. Tu seras libre. Et je serai toujours avec toi... Va le chercher. Lorsque tu l’auras, je reviendrai te dire quoi faire.” _

Puis, aussitôt, les frissons qu’il ressentait jusqu’à présent disparurent et le sang n’était plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. Obi-Wan pleura encore quelques instants, se haïssant de faire preuve d’autant de faiblesse, avant de se relever. Il serra les poings, dégouté de lui-même. 

Il nettoya ses joues et ouvrit la boîte à pharmacie. Il en sortit un peu de bacta, qu’il appliqua sur sa main. Il resta longuement à se fixer dans le miroir, perdu dans une torpeur intense. Finalement, après ce qui pouvait être dix minutes comme dix heures, il quitta la salle de bains. 

“Finalement, je n’ai pas faim, Maître… Je vais faire quelques recherche à propos de Kamel pour la mission et je vais me coucher.” expliqua-t-il. Il n’attendit aucune réponse de son Maître avant de se hâter vers sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’est endormi.

  
  


**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Quand son padawan eut quitté la pièce, Qui-Gon posa un regard interrogateur sur la porte de sa chambre. Il avait senti énormément d’angoisse de la part du jeune homme lorsqu’il prenait sa douche. Il avait hésité un instant à le rejoindre pour vérifier que tout allait bien, lorsque leur lien était subitement devenu plus calme. Il entendit l’eau du robinet couler, un son qui le rassura car cela voulait dire qu’Obi-Wan n’avait rien et poursuivait sa toilette. Son Maître s’était alors décidé à lancer une discussion sur le sujet - le comportement inattendu du jeune homme -dès que celui-ci se serait installé pour le dîner. Malheureusement, il n’eut pas le temps de formuler une phrase avant que son padawan ne lui explique qu’il préférait aller se coucher rapidement. Sans cérémonie, son interlocuteur rejoignit sa chambre. 

Qui-Gon fit un pas dans sa direction, essayant de l’arrêter, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le son de la porte se refermant. 

Que se passait-il avec son apprenti? Il avait eu l’impression que celui-ci s’était finalement acclimaté à son retour au Temple, qu’il avait surpassé ses craintes et sa perte de mémoire. Il semblerait que le Maître Jedi, tout sage qu’il soit, avait eu tort. Il observa longuement la porte fermée, hésitant. Il alla finalement préparer deux tasses de thé - on discutait toujours mieux autour d’une boisson chaude, du moins, c’était sa théorie personnelle. 

Le temps qu’il prépare le breuvage et qu’il entre dans la chambre de son padawan, celui-ci était endormi, tout habillé, sur son lit. Qui-Gon poussa un large soupire. Il déposa les tasses de thé sur une table à l’entrée et s’approcha du jeune homme. Il prit la couverture que l’autre avait négligemment laissé traîner à ses pieds et le couvrit délicatement. 

“Oh Padawan, quand voudras-tu enfin me parler?” dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Il poussa un nouveau soupire, et après avoir jeté un dernier regard au corps allongé, quitta la pièce. 

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Obi-Wan se réveilla très tôt, ce matin-là. Les souvenirs de la veille lui rappelèrent pourquoi il était allongé dans son lit vêtu de sa tunique. Il s’étira, tel un félin, contre les draps, avant de poser un oeil autour de lui. La Voix. La Voix lui avait dit d’aller chercher un holocron. Épuisé par les doutes et par sa tristesse, le jeune homme s’était endormi sans avoir pu y réfléchir davantage. Etrangement, le sommeil avait été réparateur et vide de cauchemars. Un luxe, ces derniers temps. 

Ses pensées se concentrèrent sur les demandes de la Voix. C’était la seule solution qui s’offrait à lui, il n’avait pas vraiment d’autre choix. Il irait chercher cet artefact et réagirait en conséquence le moment venu. Bien qu’il ait le ventre serré et que la faim ne l’accablait guère, il se décida à préparer un petit-déjeuner. Il s’en voulait d’avoir été si virulent avec son Maître la veille. De plus, il ne voulait pas risquer d’attirer de nouvelles suspicions à son sujet. 

Le petit-déjeuner prêt, il prit une carte de flimsiplast et y écrivit rapidement une note. 

“Maître, vous avez dû voir que je n’étais pas dans mon assiette hier soir, je m’excuse de mon comportement. Je vais aller méditer à la salle aux mille fontaines, puis je vais aller chercher d’autres informations sur Kamel et leur culture aux archives. 

Obi-Wan”

Satisfait de son écrit, il déposa la carte sur l’assiette de Qui-Gon, afin de s’assurer qu’il la verrait dès son réveil et quitta les lieux. 

Comme indiqué, il médita une bonne heure. Et durant toute sa méditation, il n’entendit qu’une chose: la Voix qui lui rappelait qu’il devait vraiment aller chercher ce fichu holocron. Il aurait aimé que son cerveau et son esprit tourmenté puissent se reposer quelques minutes, puissent s’écarter de la réalité et sombrer dans la Force, mais c’était impossible. 

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta sa position pour rejoindre les archives. Il ne savait pas trop comment faire. A vrai dire, il devait réfléchir à un plan, mais comme il partait en mission dès ce soir-là, il avait trop peur de laisser passer sa chance. Il fit mine de chercher un datapad dans les rayons, réfléchissant à la façon avec laquelle il pourrait accéder à la crypte contenant les holocrons. Celle-ci était sécurisée et interdite à tous, sauf les Maîtres du Conseil et certains Jedi triés sur le volet. Obi-Wan fut tenté de tester le code d’accès de Qui-Gon, mais repoussa l’idée. S’il ne fonctionnait pas, il risquait d’alerter la responsable des archives. De plus, il serait idiot que Qui-Gon reçoive un message lui indiquant qu’il avait accédé à cet endroit… Tous les soupçons se porteraient aussitôt sur son padawan. 

Obi-Wan s’approcha de la porte, observant le système avec intérêt. Il attendit de longues minutes, espérant que, comme lorsqu’il avait fait ses recherches sur l’ordinateur, la Voix viendrait lui souffler les codes nécessaires pour y accéder. C’était frustrant d’être si proche et si loin à la fois. Evidemment, il n’entendit ni ne vit absolument rien. 

“Padawan Kenobi?” Une voix le sortit de ses pensées. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, se retrouvant face à face avec Jocasta Nu, l’archiviste principale. 

“Maître?” répondit Obi-Wan. Et mince! Il ne manquait plus que cela! Lui qui voulait se faire discret, c’était complètement raté! Il garda un air neutre, essayant de ne pas montrer son émoi. Pourtant, son coeur battait très rapidement dans sa poitrine et l'adrénaline inondait ses veines. 

“Je peux t’aider, Padawan?” demanda la bibliothécaire en chef, posant un oeil plein de méfiance sur le jeune homme. Il fallait dire que s’il maîtrisait l’expression de son visage, il en était tout autre de ses mains. L’une d’entre elle était venue se poser contre sa tresse, qu’il tirait doucement et enroulait autour de ses doigts. 

“Je…” bégaya le jeune homme. Oh bon sang! A cette heure précoce, il n’y avait personne… Pas étonnant qu’elle le remarquerait si vite! Ce qui était initialement un avantage, venait de devenir un désavantage. 

Il prit une grande inspiration et leva la main, faisant un signe de vague, tout en prononçant les mots suivants: “Vous allez ouvrir le caveau des holocrons et me laisser entrer. Vous oublierez que je suis venu et vous ne poserez aucune question.” Il avait pris le ton le plus formel et sérieux possible. Après tout, il avait pour Maître Qui-Gon Jinn, spécialiste de la manipulation de l’esprit. Et sur le moment, cette stratégie ressemblait à une idée de génie.

Maître Nu le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. L’étonnement se transforma peu à peu en courroux. “Comment?” demanda-t-elle, et la colère s’inscrivit sur son visage. “Est-ce que j’ai bien entendu? Je dois faire quoi?” aboya-t-elle. “Cette zone des archives est interdite aux padawans, PADAWAN Kenobi. Et tu oses user de la manipulation… Je crois qu’on va aller s’expliquer auprès de ton Maître. Il sera probablement très intéressé. Et le Conseil aussi!” s’exclama-t-elle, le tirant par l’oreille droite. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi petit.

Pris de panique, Obi-Wan eut recours à l’impensable. Son poing se leva subitement, rapidement, fondit l’air et retomba lourdement contre le visage de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci s’effondra, son corps heurtant le sol. Parmi le calme des lieux, le bruit résonna avec force dans toute la zone.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! Merci! :D


End file.
